


Bind My Wandering Heart to Thee

by opti_Miss_tic



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti_Miss_tic/pseuds/opti_Miss_tic
Summary: What if Gilbert had been ill, and that explained why he hadn't attended school? How different could things have been, had they been friends from the start?





	1. Chapter 1

Mr. Philips pursed his thin lips as his pupils began trooping in, mumbling and giggling with their friends. When Prissy Andrews entered, his expression smoothed a little before he caught himself. He had two new students entering that day- the Cuthberts' orphan, and one Gilbert Blythe, who was finally well enough to return to school with his parents’ blessings. A young girl with shockingly red hair fairly skipped through his door and he nearly grimaced, his class quieting as they absorbed the unfamiliar face.

The girl in question was quite oblivious, excited as she was about actually going to school. She was determined not to get into any scrapes and she thrilled when she saw that the seat next to Diana Barry was empty, her new friend giving her a pretty little smile. With explicit instructions to introduce herself to the school teacher and ‘make sure to behave’, Anne was quite certain she was going to love school.

When the last of the students wandered in, fourteen-year-old Gilbert Blythe hung back and warily surveyed the class. His old seat mate and one of his closest friends, Moody Spurgeon, was now sitting with Charlie Sloan and offered him a sympathetic, if awkward glance.

Mr. Philips figured he ought to get the interest in the presence of the orphan and young Mr. Blythe out of the way. “Class, we welcome Gilbert Blythe back from his absence, and we have a new student,” he gestured a little apathetically towards the red headed little girl, who stepped towards his desk energetically.

“Good morning, Mr. Philips, I’m Anne Shirley. Anne, spelled with an E,” she emphasized. “I am entirely optimistic that I will become an asset to your class, and I have been left with strict instructions not to-”

“Yes,” Mr. Philips drawled, giving a little smirk when Anne flushed and bit her tongue. “Well, you may sit at the empty table, just there, with Gilbert Blythe for now,” he gestured. “The both of you will have some catching up to do and I don’t want your slow progress disrupting the others.”

Anne looked forlornly towards the empty seat beside a disappointed Diana, moving to occupy the empty table in the back corner of the class. Ah, well. It was nearer a window than the seat with Diana.

Gilbert Blythe took the seat next to Anne Shirley quietly, embarrassed by Mr. Philips snide comment about slow progress.

The class was instructed to take out their readers, each sections of students directed to different passages depending on their age (or, in Anne and Gilbert’s sakes, the passages were given according to where Mr. Philip’s assumed they were in progress).

Anne sighed at the assignment given to them and Gilbert looked to her curiously. “Fourth reader,” she muttered, gesturing to their assignment. “Diana said the others were all in the fifth already. I know how to read quite well and I’m a fast and willing learner, I never make the same mistake twice.”

Gilbert Blythe offered her a wry little smile. “Well, we’ll just have to prove ourselves capable, is all,” he told her, picking up his slate and pencil. “I’m Gilbert,” he said, setting the utensils to the side of the assignment before holding out his hand.

She looked at him, surprised, before tentatively shaking it. “I suppose you have the right idea,” she mused, “I’m Anne Shirley. Anne, spelled with an E.”

“So I heard,” Gilbert grinned, a dimple in his cheek appearing before he turned to get to work. 

Anne gave a forlorn look to the window before she set about doing her own work as well. The two were done awfully quickly, to Mr. Philips skepticism. 

“You were to do these alone,” he said, pursing his lips as he looked their slates over. “Miss Shirley, your spelling is absolutely disgraceful. And, Mr. Blythe, you’ve not attended school in some time?” Anne flushed beet-red, Gilbert tactfully not glancing at her slate when Mr. Philips pointed at it emphatically. 

“My parents made sure I kept up.” Gilbert said.

“And you,” he directed his watery blue eyes to Anne, “have never been to school?”

“Not with any regularity, Mr. Philips,” Anne replied, “but I do know how to read ever so many books. My mathematics may not be to your high standards, I’m sure, but I did have to tutor other children and aid with their learning, so I’m not as far behind as I ought to be.”

“Well.” He looked between the two of them shrewdly. “You have your mathematics texts, yes?”

Anne ducked to find it in her satchel and Gilbert found his at the top of his pile of books. “You may complete the assignment on page 37. Perhaps I will have to discover where your learning levels lie.” He turned to go back to Prissy Andrews, his Queens student, and left the two to their devices without a word of advice to potentially aid them in their assignments.

Anne found herself quickly lost, trying to follow the instructions and the diagrams.

Gilbert, sitting close enough for the end of a red braid to graze his arm occasionally, quickly grasped her frustration when she flipped back to the page with the preliminary notes.

“Can I help?” he offered quietly, not wanting to embarrass her and noticing with a bit of awkwardness the way his classmates kept looking at them and then talking to their desk mates. He wished Avonlea didn’t run so well on gossip.

“I-” Anne wanted to be able to insist she had it well in hand, but when she met Gilbert Blythe’s dark brown eyes, her resolve crumbled. “Do you understand this at all?”

“Math comes easier to me than English,” Gilbert admitted, sliding her slate over to him. “But this is how I simplify the steps,” he told her, making sure not to draw the attention of the teacher as he wrote down abbreviated steps. “That should work for all of the problems.”

“How did you get that from these pages?” Anne demanded, her brow furrowing. “That is certainly not how I would have begun based on these instructions.”

“The first paragraphs aren’t instructions,” he told her, pointing to the problems and explaining things in a way that Anne felt, tentatively, she may actually be able to handle. “It’s easier for me to start with these steps because everything after this, geometry or algebra, works from this, even if fractions are supposed to be solved differently.”

He turned back to his work when he felt Anne had a handle on them, offering help when she asked, but wanting her to feel capable without it. Odds were, the comments Mr. Philips had made about them had not stung only him. Gilbert had already been nervous enough returning to school behind the others (and very much determined to catch up and, indeed, to pull ahead) without their unpleasant teacher deliberately embarrassing him. Truly, he was horrified that Mr. Philips would speak so to a student- far more to a girl who was new to Avonlea.

When he finished, he couldn’t help but glance over at Anne’s half completed problem, furrowing his brow when he saw her twirling her pencil and gazing outside.

“Everything alright?” he asked, nudging her because she barely seemed present.

She blinked and her twinkling green eyes turned to him. “Oh, I suppose. I just felt that tree was calling me over and I cannot go, I was trying to convey my apologies without words,” she said, pointing to one of the cherry trees across from the stream that cut near the schoolhouse. Gilbert smiled a little, feeling her could understand the desire to go sit among the branches. Now that he looked at it, he could absolutely understand the concept that the tree was fluttering its branches at Anne, trying to entice her to it. “I so wanted to go to school, but it’s ever so hard to concentrate when you might miss the dryad calling for you.” She shook herself, looking to her slate. “But Marilla would say that that is nonsense and I shouldn’t speak of such things in school.”

“I don’t think it’s nonsense,” Gilbert surprised her. “But I do think you ought to shock Mr. Philips by proving yourself capable of his schoolwork,” he told her, tapping next to her slate. “I rather think it would be an excellent challenge to show him we can handle what he thinks we cannot.”

Anne smiled a little as she got back to work, catching the way Gilbert slumped a little in his seat, muffling a yawn and covering his eyes. “Why have you not been in school, then?” she asked, trying to focus on her work as well as satiate her curiosity, which would absolutely drive her imagination wild.

“I’ve been sick,” he admitted, “for a while. My parents took me out of Avonlea to recover and my mother didn’t think too much school conducive to such.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“You would have found out anyway,” he pointed out, his smile quirking a little. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but the people in this town will talk.”

“I suppose I have,” Anne said, flushing. “And most would think me rather shocking,” she told him. 

“Ah, yes,” Gilbert stifled a laugh. “Your run in with Mrs. Rachel Lynde. That one didn’t take long, did it?”

Anne flushed a deep red, and Gilbert watched the color creep up the side of her face that he could see. “She cast my red hair up to me.”

“It is rather like carrots,” Gilbert pointed out, pointing the end of her braid at her. Anne’s face contorted into a scowl and he tugged very gently, “I like it. It’s different.” 

Flummoxed, Anne gaped at him. “I- Oh.”

Before Anne could come up with one of her eloquent little speeches, Mr. Philips dismissed the class for lunch with very strict instructions that they be in their seats before he reappeared. Anne fairly leapt up, joining Diana excitedly as they headed for the stream where they kept their lunch pails. 

“You get to sit with Gilbert,” Diana told her in a delighted little whisper. “Oh, Anne, isn’t he handsome?”

Anne tilted her head at the starry expression on Diana’s pretty face. “Your Gilbert is very handsome,” she conceded, “but he told me my hair was the color of carrots?” Her voice lifted a little at the end, still unsure how to be as censured as she wanted to be, but confused because he had then proceeded to say he liked the color.

“Oh, he used to call me a crow all the time,” she confided, “and he teased the girls terribly before he got sick. Used to be up to some mischief all the time. He even pinned Ruby Gillis’ hair to her chair when we had a different schoolmaster and she shrieked something awful and then started to cry. All the boys thought he was great fun. He seems to have quieted down, though. He’s gotten so nice, or so my mother said when she visited Mrs. Blythe last week for tea.”

“He does seem nice, I suppose,” Anne mused, “but I had rather hoped to be sitting with you, Diana, and I miss you dearly across the room.”

Diana gave Anne’s cheek an affectionate kiss in response, ignoring the way Josie Pye’s nose curled and lifted as the other girls came to join them. 

“Oh, how is it to be sitting with a boy, Anne?” Ruby Gillis asked. “And one who is so dreamy?”

Anne flushed pink, opening her pail to share what Marilla had put in her lunch. “I think it seems awfully strange to sit with a boy, but I guess it makes sense to pair us?” she offered. “I think we would catch up ever so much faster if we were sitting with our chums, and it does seem unorthodox to be sitting with a boy. But Marilla says I am not to question those in the authority, surely he knows better than I would.”

“Well, I should think so,” Josie said, haughty, “After all, you have never even been to a proper school and he certainly wouldn’t want you to harm the learning of others just because you’re behind.”

Diana pursed her lips, “Let’s go pick gum at Mr. Bell’s,” she suggested, changing the subject. 

“Oh, let’s!” Ruby said, excitedly. “Anne, you’ll enjoy it so much. Even the boys spend time there, and it’s so much fun to be with them when they aren’t teasing.”

Anne linked her arm with Diana’s. “Well, then, show me the way.”

Gilbert had hung back near the school house with Fred Wright and Moody Spurgeon when the other boys rushed off to the spruce field. Enjoyable though it was, they would often lose track of time and have to run back. After the warning to be in their seats when Mr. Philips reappeared, Gilbert did not especially fancy the prospect of trying to run back to beat their teacher. He had gotten legions better, but he didn’t trust his lungs not to humiliate him just yet.

He sat at the base of the cherry tree that had captured Anne’s attention earlier, listening to Fred and Moody banter. He was grateful that they had chosen to sit with him, both with flimsy excuses about how picking gum was no longer entertainment.

When they heard the frantic, breathless laughter of the others running for the school house, the boys made their ways in and to their seats. Gilbert grinned, amused by the pile of students who spilled through the door and to their seats. Mr. Philips entered only seconds before Anne, who, barely after the rest of the late students, tumbled into her seat beside him breathlessly, her color hectic and her eyes bright and large and without regret. For the moment.

Mr. Philips had lost his energy for punishment, but he needed to save face. Miss Shirley proved to be an excellent outlet and he puffed up his chest and commanded her to the front of the room. “You deliberately disregarded my instructions, Miss Shirley, and so you will stand at the front the rest of the afternoon.” Anne turned a spotty shade of red, clenching her little hands into fists to keep from covering her face in shame. “Pick up the chalk and write on the board ‘Anne Shirley has no regard for time and no respect for her class. Anne Shirley must learn obedience.’”

With trembling fingers, Anne attempted to write the phrases. Mr. Philips smirked condescendingly before snatching the chalk from her and writing the words, very clearly and specifically omitting the extremely important ‘e’, beneath hers so that the class would see just how abominable her spelling was.

Mortified, Anne very deliberately stared at the back wall; if she were to meet Diana’s sympathetic glances, Gilbert’s scowl at the injustice, or Josie Pye’s satisfied smile, she would definitely cry, and she refused to give Mr. Philips the satisfaction.

At the end of the school day, Anne trooped over and gathered all of her things. “You can leave some of it here-” Gilbert started quietly, grabbing his own books so that he could start studying.

“I will not be coming back, so that won’t be necessary,” Anne said, turning up her nose pridefully even though her eyes still stung with unshed tears. 

“Oh,” Gilbert said, blinking in his surprise. Before he could offer more, Diana had swept Anne from the schoolhouse, linking their arms and walking close so she could speak quietly with Anne as they walked.

Moments later, Gilbert called out for them to wait as he caught up to them along the path. “Anne, if you’d like, we could study together sometimes?” he offered. “I know you don’t want to go back, but I also need to pull ahead and it might be easier to work together? I understand it can’t be every day, Miss Cuthbert probably needs you and I help my father on the farm but I just figured-”

“That would be very helpful, thank you Gilbert Blythe,” Anne said, sweeping her hand across one cheek to remove the tear that had fallen. Gilbert graced the pair with a wide smile. 

“Great, I’ll come by Green Gables sometime, then,” he said, tipping his head to the both of them in farewell before he jogged off to catch up to Fred Wright, a little out of breath by then.

“Anne,” Diana breathed, gaping. “Oh, you get to spend time with Gilbert Blythe,” she clutched Anne’s arm a little tighter.

“We need to catch up in our lessons,” Anne replied simply. “It will be especially helpful because I can learn without having to go back to school. Oh, I wish I had been able to go more than just a day, though, Diana. We’ll be parted for hours,” she sighed.

“Marilla will allow it?” she asked, skeptical. 

“Oh, she must,” Anne said. “I cannot return. Mr. Philips has cast an unforgivable shadow over Avonlea school and I cannot venture back into it.”

It was a couple of weeks before the novelty of Anne’s refusal to set foot in the schoolhouse wore down, and Gilbert hadn’t yet been able to make his way to Green Gables. He’d been embarrassed at his lack of progress with studying, except for a half hour after supper, because his father had needed (he’d offered it; his parents were still wary of him overtaxing) help in the fields. What reminded him of his idea to study with her was finding a dictionary in his desk and, then, the same afternoon, his mother discussed the ‘Cuthbert’s new girl’ during supper with his father. 

Gilbert perked up at the mention of Green Gables.

“I had to drop a pattern off with Marilla this morning,” his mother mentioned, tactfully ignoring the way his father started a bit before continuing, “she let me in for some tea and I could not believe the difference in that home. My word, it used to be so…” she searched for the word, “sterile! And that little girl must somehow have wheedled her way in, because there seems to be a warmth there that was impossible before and there were flowers everywhere! I hadn’t met her, except for seeing her at church now and again, but goodness is she a charming little thing. A bit odd, and her hair really is frightfully red, but she’s got the sweetest expression, John, and I rather understand how she stole the hearts of the Cuthberts. Even Mrs. Lynde finds her a sweet little thing, and you know how she felt when Marilla first mentioned adoption, though I daresay everyone was rather shocked.”

“She’s certainly a funny thing,” John mentioned, sipping his tea. “I met her a couple of days after she moved in to Green Gables,” he added when his wife and son looked at him, startled. “She wandered into the apple orchard with the queerest expression- said something about fairies leading her to see the apple trees, and ‘oh, how she would be eternally in their debt for showing her such beauty’ and ‘did I have a name for it?,” he laughed. “She seemed disappointed when I told her it was just called the Blythe Orchard round here, told me it lacked imagination, but that she could come up with something just for her. And then she said something about the “Lake of Shining Waters”,” he said, furrowing his brow, “before she took her leave.”

Mrs. Amelia Blythe smiled and then looked at her son proudly, “Gilbert, she said she’d met you at school and that you were quite kind to her. I was so proud to hear that; that little girl deserves some kindness, I suspect.” Her lips pursed a little, “I don’t think she had a very easy life before coming here, or at least, reading betwixt the lines, that’s what I assume.”

“I actually offered to help her study,” Gilbert admitted. “We’re both behind and because she’s not going back to school…” he trailed off.

“I have half a mind to give Mr. Philips a piece of my mind,” Amelia said, emphatic. “Humiliating the poor girl even though a dozen other students were late,” she shook her head. “Mrs. Pye was discussing the debacle with Mrs. Harmon Andrews as though Anne had deserved it, but, oh, if it had been Josie…” she harrumphed. 

Gilbert grinned at his mother’s dark expression. “She’s a Pye, after all,” he laughed, standing and kissing her cheek. “I’m going to make good on my offer to study with Anne, I think,” he told them. “I’ll be back in time for dinner. Let Fred or Moody know where I am if they come ‘round?” he asked. His mother nodded and waved him off with a plea to make sure he doesn’t overdo anything.

With a promise not to, he ran to grab his books and was off. 

When he got to the gate at the front of Green Gables, he about startled poor Matthew out of his wits. Mr. Cuthbert had been trying to rehang the gate at the front fence because it had got just loose enough that the latch wouldn’t work any longer and the gate hung crooked. Goodness knew Marilla felt the whole place was falling apart of something like that happened in view of the road. 

He’d been trying to hold the gate up and in place while driving the latches in, but he hadn’t yet been successful. 

Gilbert, after apologizing for surprising him, set his books down and walked over, without asking (because Matthew would never ask), and held the gate upright and in line with the lock so Matthew could tighten the fastening.

“Well, now,” Matthew flushed a bit. Fortunately, Gilbert was a boy, or Matthew would have been too flustered to do anything properly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Cuthbert. I’m Gilbert Blythe,” he explained, holding out his hand for the strange old man to shake. “I’m here to see Anne?”

Matthew shook it a little tentatively before gathering his tools. “Go on, then,” he said, “Marilla’s definitely inside, if Anne isn’t. She’ll know where she got off to if she’s not in.”

“Thank you, Mr. Cuthbert,” Gilbert smiled before gathering his books and stepping through the fixed gate. He waved when he saw Anne stepping on the porch just outside the front door, smiling a little bit as she looked between him and Matthew. She blew Matthew a cheery kiss before waving Gilbert inside.

“How are you, Gilbert?” she asked, closing the door securely behind them.

“I’m well, Anne, and you?” he asked, removing his hat.

“As well as could be,” she told him sunnily. “Thank you for helping Matthew, I do feel so terrible that I can’t help him the way a boy could have.”

“I suspect he doesn’t mind,” Gilbert told her. “Would you like to do some work?” 

“Oh! I’d quite forgotten about that,” she told him. “Let me just tell Marilla and we can go outside?” she asked. “If that’s okay? She thinks I spend far too much time outside for a civilized person and Josie Pye said my freckles are positively atrocious because of it, but it’s ever so much more pleasant studying when the grass wants to help you and the flowers whisper answers in your ears, don’t you think?”

The question, fortunately, was rhetorical, because Gilbert didn’t know how to answer and Marilla had just stepped out of the kitchen with an exasperated shake of her head. “Child, you say such shocking things and I don’t know what to make of them.”

“Marilla,” Anne’s cheerful response came, “you are very patient with me,” she told her with an affectionate kiss of her cheek. “Gilbert Blythe came to help me with my schoolwork. We’re going to go outside,” she told her. “Perhaps near the babbling brook or down Lover’s Lane.”

“Well, mind you're back in time that he can make it home at an appropriate hour and don’t wander too far or you’ll find too many things aside from your school work to occupy yourself with.” Marilla gave an amiable nod to Gilbert before turning back to her kitchen muttering about ‘babbling, indeed’. 

Anne grabbed her things so that they could go, and Gilbert dutifully followed her while she explained that Lover’s Lane was what she and Diana called the pretty way behind Green Gables.

They had been studying together for a few weeks, both far more confident and had the material well in hand as they moved into the fifth reader without Mr. Philip’s help, when Gilbert found himself surprised by the appearance of Anne Shirley in the schoolhouse. She gave him a miserable little greeting, her bottom lip trembling as she sat and dropped her head into her arms and tried to ignore the whispers of those around them.

“Anne?” he asked quietly, grateful that Mr. Philips was too focused on ‘Priscilla’ Andrews to note Anne’s return. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, Gilbert,” she whispered, tilting to peek at him with watery eyes. “Diana’s been forbidden to ever speak with me.”

He gaped and looked over to where Diana Barry sat with an equally shaky expression, resolutely looking forward. “Why?”

“Mrs. Barry thinks I set her drunk Saturday last and says she knew better than to let her associate with an orphan unfit for her girl.”

Gilbert was outraged on Anne’s behalf. “Drunk?” he asked, shaking his head. “Well, of course you wouldn’t have done it. You were so excited to have Diana to tea.” And she had been, Gilbert remembered her telling him about it on Friday, barely able to contain herself with the thrill of it.

“I accidentally gave her currant wine,” she said shamefully, “instead of the raspberry cordial.”

“You do seem to have the knack for getting yourself into trouble,” Gilbert shook his head. “But just be patient, surely it’ll blow over soon.”

The debacle with Diana Barry did not blow over as soon as he thought, but the sting of rejection by Mrs. Barry was softened that first day back by the delight and gifts of trinkets from the girls who had missed Anne dearly and, to Gilbert’s consternation, a pencil gifted to her by Charlie Sloan. Gilbert found himself wandering further from the school that day, plucking strawberry apples from his orchard before wandering back, just in time to beat Mr. Philips and to leave the apple with the prettiest shape and color resting on Anne’s side of their desk. He couldn’t help the rush of gladness from Anne’s excitement at the sweet apple.

A bit of the competitive edge they had discovered during their studying had traipsed behind them into the classroom and led to them being quite the pair during class. When Gilbert’s name was written for correct math work, Anne determinedly out spelled him and then the roles were reversed the next afternoon after he helped her with her math the previous afternoon and she gave him tips for remembering how to spell words more accurately. Josie Pye was bitterly envious when both of their names were written one day, far more public and obvious than any ‘Take-Notice’ that she could have contrived.

 

They were triumphant and supportive when one of them came out tops in the examinations, bursting with pride in the other for all of the hard work they had done; even Mr. Philips had to admit they could officially begin the fifth-class work (within his class, that is). Neither the Cuthberts nor the Blythes could find a thing to complain about- Gilbert was sensible enough to keep Anne from wandering too far into her imagines and Anne’s wonder was contagious enough to keep Gilbert from becoming too anxious about his studies. As the weather turned, the children found themselves inside more and more and Marilla enjoyed having Gilbert over, Matthew found himself rather liking the Blythe boy, and Amelia and John were finding themselves very quickly enchanted by Anne, who couldn’t help but make the dreariest of places sunny with her nature.

For Gilbert’s fifteenth birthday, Anne was allowed to pack some of Marilla’s plum puffs, which she tucked carefully into Gilbert’s desk early before school that morning. The girls had taken to bringing extra sweets for their friends’ birthdays and she was so excited when Marilla permitted it- indeed, she baked them fresh the previous afternoon, quietly happy to do something for John Blythe’s son and for Anne’s good friend.

Of course, Anne did still find herself capable of melancholy, when she bitterly missed Diana and found herself determined to feel as blue as possible about it.

In spite of her sorrows, Anne was delighted amongst the stars for Gilbert when he was requested to perform a recitation at the Debating Club’s concert and helped him select his piece and proved to be a rapt audience when he needed to ensure he had “Bingen on the Rhine” memorized. 

Amelia would work quietly in her kitchen when Gilbert was learning the piece, bursting with pride at his strong voice and bewitched by the young slip of a girl who helped him so well. Anne’s lack of envy for Gilbert’s success would have softened any heart towards her.

However, the sorrows, too, came to pass, when, in January, Minnie May Barry came down with the croup. Mr. and Mrs. Blythe heard of it the next day, and Gilbert discovered it when he attended school and sat for an examination without Anne at their desk. He grimaced to hear Charlie Sloan complain about her absence and Fred and Moody graciously changed the subject.

Gilbert was not permitted to walk to Green Gables then, as his mother pointed out Anne would likely need her rest and it was cold enough that it could hardly be considered necessary to walk all the way to Green Gables in hopes that Anne was around. They could absolutely take a break from their studies, and Anne would probably be itching to dance over to the Barry’s in light of her saving Minnie May.

To Gilbert’s consternation, the weather took a turn that night and his parents wouldn’t hear of his trying to make his way out. Even his father was staying in, having taken care of the animals the previous night. Indeed, Avonlea school was vacant that day, but he wanted to know how Anne felt after taking care of Minnie May and whether she would be able to see her friend again. And he really wanted to go through his piece just once more- as the weekend concert grew closer, he found himself growing nervous.

The weather finally lightened just a day before the Friday concert, and Gilbert was relieved to be allowed to traipse to the school, which was cushioned in a blanket of snow that had hardly been touched, except to clear a path to the door.

He was absolutely horrified when Mr. Philips separated the pair- now that they were caught up, it wasn’t appropriate to have them sit together any longer. Anne was moved next to Diana Barry and, in spite of her cheer for getting to sit with her bosom friend, she found herself remarkably regretful that she couldn’t sit with Gilbert. Gilbert was seated with Fred Wright, so he could hardly complain.

His new position in the classroom, unfortunately, left him little room to avoid the snarky remarks from Josie Pye to Ruby Gillis, who was tuned out most of the time to Josie’s rude comments which, likely, was a positive thing. Ruby was far more interested in studying the boys than in listening to Josie.

“Well, I think the whole thing was horribly exaggerated,” Josie sniffed, her nose in the air. “Diana Barry certainly wouldn’t have known better, and Anne Shirley probably exaggerated the illness to the doctor, who then was forced to take her word for it and say that she had saved Minnie May. Honestly, the idea! It’s completely ridiculous and Anne Shirley has pulled a wool over everyone’s eyes, but certainly not mine. I know her true character. And now she’s going to the Debating Club’s concert, so we’ll have to deal with her airs there! The idea! Mother thinks the Cuthberts have lost all their good sense, an orphan at the concert!”

Gilbert scowled- Josie Pye’s vitriol was exhausting. But he was glad to hear Anne would be attending; she hadn’t expected to be permitted, and so it was with that understanding that she had been helping him with his piece regardless.

Anne’s presence, no doubt, would prove a comfort when he was in front of everyone.

Miraculously, Anne was completely immune to the whispers around her. She was wrapped up in her imagination of how the night would go and she was eager to leave when school was dismissed that day. She waved a cheery farewell to Gilbert and linked arms with Diana, forcing herself to maintain relative calm so she didn’t go leaping to get to the Barry’s faster- she would be getting dressed there with Diana!

The Blythes sat near the Barrys at the concert, Anne between Diana and Mrs. Blythe, quite content in spite of her outfit’s lack of beauty. She was so thrilled to be there, she ignored her tight black sleeves and plain shape. Besides, she would be homely next to Diana even if she wore the puffiest sleeves in the world. Anne was quite determinedly enjoying herself and didn’t notice the smug satisfaction on the Pye women’s faces or the little frowns on those of Mrs. Blythe and Mrs. Lynde. The gentlemen didn’t notice such things, but the women who cared for the girl wished they could communicate to Marilla that pretty things would not soil the girl who could happily appreciate the slightest things- spoiling Anne would be quite impossible.

None were filled with more pride than Anne, who was practically bursting, when Gilbert gave his recitation. 

His eyes met hers and she gave him the brightest smile she could, clasping her hands together as he nailed every word, every intonation that he had rehearsed. His dimple appeared as he recited ‘you’d have known her by the merriment that sparkled in her eye’ and he remembered himself, forcing his gaze to address the audience as a whole. His mother, though, pressed her husband’s hand in hers when Gilbert recited the first line to that stanza and she knew his eyes were on the girl beside her. Oh, suddenly she could see a future that stretched happily for her son and she could only hope… They were children, still, though. But in her heart of hearts…

Mrs. Blythe was not the only one who could follow Gilbert’s gaze, and Diana Barry gave her bosom friend a sly bit of a smile when she mentioned in at the Barry’s as they prepared for bed- they’d sleep in the spare room! 

“I think he was brilliant, too, Anne, and when he came to the line ‘There is another- not a sister’ he looked right at you!” Diana, who might have envied any other girl for Gilbert’s attentions, could not find a speck of jealousy within her. She knew Anne and Gilbert had developed a friendship that, though odd for boys and girls their ages, was unbelievably close and trusting. The two made quite a pair. They made sense, which people had to deliberately try not to see when they were disproving or (in Josie Pye’s case) envious.

“Oh, I just made it easier for him to pretend he wasn’t in front of a crowd,” Anne waved her off, tying the knot of her nightgown in a pretty little bow. “Race you to the spare room?” she asked, perking up.

Gilbert, to Anne’s embarrassment, got quite a lot of amusement out of that tale. He rather believed that Anne was quite possibly the only person he’d ever known who could accidentally get into as many scrapes without deliberation. She was also, he thought fondly, the only one who could get out of them and secure the affection of as many people at the same time as she could, though. Josephine Barry was as prickly as they came and she felt quite comfortable mentioning to as many in Avonlea as she came across that Anne was unlike any other little girl she’d ever known, and that she had wrapped this ‘old ogre’ right around her finger.

Marilla and Matthew were rightfully proud of their little girl at the proclamation that Anne was welcome to visit her, with Diana, whenever she could. Though they could scarcely bare to part with her, it was a pleasant compliment just the same.

“You really think she’s one of your kindred spirits?” Gilbert asked, fastening Anne’s scarf tighter as they walked through Birch Path. Though there was still snow on the ground, none fell that day and the wind was pleasantly calm, so it wasn’t bitterly cold.

“Oh, I do,” Anne replied earnestly. “There are ever so many more kindred spirits than I thought there were. Matthew, Marilla, Diana, Miss. Barry, and you…” she trailed off, a secret little smile gracing her features. “Thank you for walking with me, Marilla says I was going to go mad being cooped up much longer and since Minnie May got sick, Mrs. Barry prefers Diana doesn’t leave the house too often for all the snow.”

“Ah, well, I enjoy the walks too. And my father says we’re likely coming to last of the really cold days; thinks we’ve got another week or two and then the weather should take a turn and Spring will come. He’s already told me if I’m healthy enough to be out of the house all the time, he fully expects my help with the spring planting,” Gilbert told her, grinning when she laughed. 

“It’s true, all these walks should have you fit as a fiddle,” she elbowed him lightly. “But it must be nice that your parents finally have faith that you are well.”

“It is,” he acknowledged. “I hated worrying them, and at the rate everything is improving, I’ll be able to go away for school in the next few years.”

“Oh?” she asked. “You don’t want to be a farmer?”

“It’s an admirable profession,” Gilbert hedged. “But I think I should like to attend medical school. Maybe be a teacher for a few years to help pay for it. All of our studying should have me more than prepared. There’s a school in Charlottetown, actually- Queens Academy. It’s where… I won’t say a lot, because it doesn’t happen often, but if Avonlea students go away to study or to get their teaching licenses, generally they go to Queens. I think I’d like to try it.”

“Oh, that would be lovely,” Anne mused, thinking of all the young hearts and minds she could touch as a teacher- as a beloved teacher. She could never be like Mr. Philips, but she couldn’t see Gilbert as such either. 

“It’s just something I’m considering,” Gilbert raked a hand through his curls. “I don’t know if it’s even a possibility yet, but… One can hope.”

“It’s okay to have dreams, Gil,” Anne prodded carefully. “Realistic or no.”

Gilbert nodded, shoving his gloved hands deep into his coat pockets to keep himself from taking her hand in his. “Let’s focus on Spring for now, shall we?”

And Spring came, indeed in the next week and a half, when the snow melted and the heads of flowers peaked bashfully from the ground, asking in a whisper if it was clear for them to come then. The trees budded and gestured for the pokes of green to come and play, encouraging them to grow and at last, Mayflowers burst into bloom to greet and laugh with Anne Shirley and all who appreciated them.

Mr. Philips, in a fit of uncommon congeniality, allowed the Avonlea school to take a lunch that would bleed well into the afternoon, cutting the school day short so that they could gather the Mayflowers. The girls wove buds and blooms into each other’s hair and onto their hats and giggled about Mr. Philips offering Prissy Andrews a bunch of flowers with a rather bashful expression touching his normally stern features.

The boys plucked some blooms, but most spent time daring and playing. Gilbert, however, spent rather a lot of time selecting his blooms, gathering them into two bouquets carefully. One, he tied with a length of ribbon his mother had used to bind a sack of sweets in his lunch pail. The other he arranged within the mostly empty pail. As the children gathered their things, Gilbert joined Anne while she was getting her things together, blushing lightly as he offered the bouquet he had bound with a ribbon. His dimple appeared when she gave a delighted clasp of her hands, her eyes meeting his with a sparkle before she contained herself enough to accept the bunch. “Thank you, Gilbert.”

“If your birthday had been this month, I would have wanted to give you flowers,” he said regretfully. March had still been pretty barren.

“I like to think my soul was born in Spring,” she responded dreamily, breathing in the perfect blooms as Diana joined them. Diana, hiding a secret grin at the pair and forcing herself not to laugh aloud at the fact that they had been entirely oblivious to Josie Pye’s reaction to Anne receiving flowers, joined the two, linking her arm with Anne’s. When Anne was safely home at Green Gables, she untied the flowers and placed them in the cracked jug in her room, carefully selecting a few blooms and retying them, setting them aside to dry.

When the time came for school to end and Mr. Philips to leave, the boys of the class had rather a time of it trying not to laugh at the girls, who were making ninnies of themselves by crying as though in despair over the departure of the not much loved schoolmaster. 

He felt not qualms with calling her on it, either, when he decided to escort her and Diana towards their homes.

“Oh, partings are always a bit sorrowful, Gilbert,” Anne responded to his teasing, shaking her head at him. “Can’t you imagine even being a little sad to see him go?”

“No,” he replied frankly. “I cannot. I don’t feel he was a very good teacher and goodness knows he wasn’t a kind one. You’re getting yourself all worked up because you enjoy the excuse,” he accused, her theatrics amusing him.

She harrumphed, turning her nose up. “You don’t have a romantic bone in your body, Gilbert Blythe,” she proclaimed, taking Diana’s arm securely in hers when Diana laughed and shook her head at them.

If she didn’t find his amusement so charming, she might have resented him for not commiserating with her about her dreadful mistake with the cake she made Mrs. Allen. A few afternoons later, Gilbert found himself laughing heartily as they walked through Blythe Orchard so that Gilbert could surprise her with a new ‘spot’ to adore. 

“To be fair, you said you had a cold,” Gilbert mused, holding a branch out of the way for her. “And really, who puts liniment in a vanilla bottle?”

“After the raspberry cordial, I really should be more careful,” Anne grimaced, “Marilla says she’s never known the like of anyone who got into as much trouble as I tend to. But it’s just so hard to be good when you make up your mind to do it and then make a mistake anyways.”

Anne was absolutely beside herself with delight when Gilbert showed her to Hester Gray’s garden. “I figured you probably hadn’t ventured this far yet, but it’s best in Summer.”

“Oh, oh!” Anne exclaimed, holding her arms securely over her chest as if that would surely keep her heart from bursting at the magic of it. “What is this place?”

Gilbert told her the story of sweet Hester Gray, a little watered down because the tale had faded with time.

Anne sat near a rose bush that was bursting with blooms, drawing her fingers over the petals of a particularly plump one with wonder. “Oh, how romantic,” she sighed. “And the flowers still bloom for her. I wonder if she speaks to the flowers from heaven, encouraging them to continue more and more beautifully every year.”

“Or they bloom with the hope that someone will come across and keep them company,” Gilbert mused, moving to gather some sweet smelling flowers.

“Oh, don’t let’s pick them,” Anne pleaded. “I’m afraid it might break the spell and the magic in the flowers may not leave the garden.”

Gilbert couldn’t recall being as startled by fear than when his family found, in passing at Carmody, that the doctor had been to see Anne and she would be laid up in Green Gables weeks after the school term started, it was likely. It took a moment for it to register that she had broken her ankle- she wasn’t ill. It was the cause of the accident, though, that had Gilbert frowning and excusing himself. He hadn’t been to see Anne in nearly a week, which was quite a long time, but Summer was heavy laden with work. As he walked the miles towards Green Gables, he gathered some flowers to bring Anne. She had gotten hurt because of a ridiculous dare, but he figured she’d been punished well enough: she wouldn’t get to meet the new teacher.

Marilla shook her head, exasperated as she opened the door and waved him to the stairs. “She’s in the east gable,” she told him and he paused a moment before moving. He’d never, understandably, been upstairs. It simply wasn’t done. “Superintendent Bell left just a little while ago, leave the door open,” she tacked on disjointedly, walking to the kitchen before she could see Gilbert’s blush. 

Heaven’s sake, he thought, she’s only twelve!

He rapped on the doorway to Anne’s room, leaning casually against it as she pulled her attention away from the Snow queen and to her visitor.

“Gilbert!” she lit at the sight. 

“A roof, Anne. Really?” he asked, wry, as his brow curved upwards.

“Josie Pye dared me. What would you do if you had been dared?” she demanded, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

Gilbert’s expression didn’t change and she huffed. 

“It was a matter of honor,” she insisted. 

“It wasn’t a fair dare,” Gilbert told her. “You shouldn’t have responded to it and Josie shouldn’t have suggested it in the first place. You’re above that, though.”

“Apparently, I am not,” she replied, her nose turning up.

Gilbert sighed and stepped in with the flowers. “Sorry, Anne. I didn’t come to fight.”

Anne’s gaze lit on the flowers, grinning and holding out her hands for them in spite of herself. “You’re forgiven, but only because these are absolutely lovely.”

He laughed and sat in the chair that had been pulled beside her bed for all of her visitors. “Oh, I see,” he leaned back, “I play second fiddle to stems.”

“Stems with beautiful petals and magic to them,” she nodded, setting them to her side. “I have missed you, though, Gil,” she told him. “It feels like I’ve hardly seen you this season.”

“Well, I would say that you would see more of me with school starting…” he trailed off, raising his brow at her.

“You’ll tell me about the new teacher, won’t you?” she pleaded. “Diana has already promised to, but she doesn’t focus on details.”

“I’ll consider it. It might just encourage you to heal faster, though, if you are spared the details,” he grinned wickedly.

“Oh, Gilbert Blythe! If you aren’t going to be helpful, you may as well not visit me at all.”

“And have you miss out on school work?” he demanded. “Never.”

And he faithfully visited Anne, carting with him assignments given from Miss Stacy, until she was healed enough to attend school.

As he would have predicted, Anne was absolutely enamored with the teacher. Indeed, the two were kindred spirits; Miss Stacy had a way of teaching that perfectly suited Anne’s dreamy, adventurous way of learning.

When they put on a concert, though, Anne truly shined- radiant within and out. It was during one of her recitations that Gilbert realized more fully that he was rather taken with her. It was one thing to acknowledge an inkling in the back of your head, and entirely another to be bludgeoned with it when she appeared at the hall in a pretty dress that complimented her skin and made her hair absolutely shine with a smile and sparkle in her large eyes that far outshone any he had ever seen before. Curses on him, she was still so young! And, as yet, she had shown absolutely no interest in the flirtations of burgeoning teens. Fortunately, he thought uncharitably, she scorned Charlie Sloane’s attentions with a vengeance. Something about him telling his mother she was the smartest in school and some comment about that being better than being pretty.

Of course, Gilbert found her absolutely brilliant and lovelier still as she grew. Avonlea and Green Gables had worked miracles for the girl.

Gilbert’s heart leapt into his throat though when he saw Anne- and it was, indeed, Anne- walk into the schoolhouse with closely sheered hair and dash into her seat, hiding her face in her arms. Gilbert’s eyes felt wide and his face a little white in shock. Her hair! The scornful triumph on Josie’s face further worried Gilbert as Josie muttered mean things to Ruby and to the others around her.

Oh, Anne.

“There is nothing honorable or romantic about cutting your hair off because you’ve dyed it,” Anne lamented later as they strolled down Lover’s Lane. Gilbert, truly, was still trying to adjust to the lack of the long braids, which he had become rather fond of.

“I just don’t understand why you dyed it,” he admitted, ruffling his hair. 

“My red hair is my cross, I suppose. But I was overcome with irresistible temptation when that peddler told me it would become a beautiful shade of black, and I would so adore to have dark hair,” she sighed, reaching to tug her hair before remembering its absence.

“I like your hair,” Gilbert mumbled, digging his hands into his pockets and kicking at a pebble in their path. He missed Anne’s blush as she looked at him with her wide eyes. As it was, she didn’t (or perhaps couldn’t) respond.

That Summer, Gilbert felt his heart nearly give out once more when he saw Anne clinging to the wood of the bridge, soaked clothes weighing her down terribly and her eyes shut tight, her face as white as he’d ever seen it.

“Anne!” he exclaimed, rowing over as quickly as he could and drawing up alongside the piling. Anne’s eyes flew open with a relieved gasp and she slipped her hand into his and tightened her fingers around his as soon as he held his out. “Are you alright?”

“Oh, Gil, you have no idea what a relief it is to see you,” she breathed as he helped her into the dory.

“I think I can guess,” he replied, helping her sit before lifting the paddles. “Are you alright?” he repeated, looking her over with concern. “What happened?”

“Oh,” she sighed, dropping her chin into her palm with a pout. “Oh, you’ll think I am horribly silly. We were playing Elaine.”

“Like from the play?” he asked, furrowing his brow. “And you were the Lily Maid?”

“I was. It wasn’t practical, but Ruby was terrified and so the role fell to me. But the boat sprung a leak and I just had to hope and pray it would bring me over until the girls found help, but you found me first.”

“Thank Heaven for that,” Gilbert huffed. “You get into the strangest scrapes, Anne Shirley.”

“Yes, well, I’ll never make the same mistake again. And, oh, Mr. Barry’s flat is resting at the bottom of the pond now,” Anne pursed her lips.

“Something tells me Mr. Barry won’t be so concerned for the flat when he realizes you nearly drowned,” Gilbert pointed out, rowing them to the edge of the pond and standing to help her out carefully before pulling Mr. Andrews’ boat out with him.

“Oh, what a romantic thing, nearly to drown,” Anne mused, finally viewing the romance of the situation. “I always used to think it would be a nice thing to almost drown. Not a very pleasant experience, but it’s a story now.”

Gilbert laughed, giving into his impulse to pull her in for a hug. “I’m just relieved I found you, what if you hadn’t gotten to the bridge?” he asked, holding her close for a moment before reluctantly releasing her.

“The girls went for help,” Anne said, her white face turning pink. “But I am grateful you were there.” 

He smoothed a wet curl of her short hair away from her cheek. “Well, come, then, I guess we’d better find them and let them know you haven’t drowned.”

When the Queen’s class was organized, Anne was more grateful than ever for her friendship with Gilbert, though she thought as much with a pang of remorse toward Diana.

They pushed each other to their very best and they were both very much relieved when the class finally ended for the summer.

“I’m not going to look at a single book the rest of the Summer,” Anne vowed as Gilbert walked her home through Violet Vale.

“Oh?” he asked, raising his brow.

“Textbooks, Gil,” Anne shook her head at him. “What’s wrong? You’ve been quiet this afternoon; although, I guess I do tend to prattle on without letting others get words in edgewise, but you usually manage to hold your own.” She stopped her monologuing and looked up at him expectantly.

“My Uncle’s been visiting,” he hedged before sighing finally. “Anne, I’m going away for the Summer. I’ll be back just before school is set to start again. My Uncle wants me to go to Glen St. Mary with him- thinks I could be a help, I am 17 now, and he wants me to get a taste of what medicine is like, even in a smaller town. Figures it could give me a goal to work towards.”

“But… But your father,” Anne started, pulling at strings that might get him to stay.

“It was my father’s idea,” Gilbert admitted. “He said he’d hire some of my friends to help him out, but he was the one who contacted my uncle about it. Thinks it could be good for me to gain some experience.” More likely, his father wanted him to be absolutely certain before eventually trying for medical school that it was what he truly wanted. 

Anne’s expression fell as she dropped her gaze to her feet. “So three months, then?”

“Just about.”

“When do you leave?”

“Monday,” he admitted, rubbing at his neck.

“So this is the last I’ll see of you?” she asked quietly; she already had plans with Diana and Mrs. Allen and Marilla needed her help with some of the mending.

“It’s not so long, really,” he pointed out, regretful in spite of the reassurance he had been trying to convey.

“I suppose you’re right,” Anne tried to offer a small smile.

“And we can write,” Gilbert told her.

Anne positively lit up at that, like a firefly just waking, “We can!” she exclaimed, clasping her books to her chest. “Oh, I’ve never been able to properly write anyone before.”

Indeed, Anne was positively overflowing with words to write to him only days after he had gone.

In fact, Anne had been absolutely enchanted with the idea of writing to Gilbert. She spoke about him more often than she realized and Marilla began watching her girl more carefully, spying the way Anne’s eyes shone when she spoke and the way she’d smile, even briefly, when she would mention something she would need to remember to tell Gilbert about. Sweet Matthew chose to be okay with it- the Blythe boy was good, and he was a responsible boy, even at seventeen. And he trusted Gilbert to recognize that Anne was young still.

Marilla, however, found herself uncommonly possessive of Anne; Anne, she felt, was far too young for any such notions. Even if Anne herself did not express them, she didn’t like that Gilbert had clearly started to view her girl differently. Certainly, she would not prevent a friendship, but she felt she had to remind him of Anne’s age. Granted, Amelia Blythe had already given Gilbert a delicate reminder and John Blythe had discussed it with him at length and found his son in possession of more wisdom than he had expected.

Gilbert knew Anne did not and was not ready to view any relationship with potential for more; romantic as she may be, she liked the idea more than the reality and she was still very young. Gilbert had already long since resigned himself to waiting for her indication before he would offer any implication that he was rather fonder of her than a friend would be. As well, he was determined to ensure that he did not offer any conditional friendship. Regardless of whether Anne would ever share his affections, he certainly could not give up her friendship.

The poor boy was exceptionally embarrassed when Marilla, who was not known for her subtlety, mentioned Anne’s youth to him when he dashed up the walk to Green Gables in September- taller, broader, and more animated than he had been just months before. There was certainly no sign of his illness, years passed, in the young man that stood before her.

Finally, Marilla waved her dishtowel and told him that Anne was walking along “Lover’s Lane”- the temptation to search for fragrant blooms hiding among the trees ‘irresistible’.

He paused when he found her, bringing his hand in a fist over his chest as though that could stop his heart from leaping irrationally. She was dancing and humming to herself, hugging some blossoms to her chest.

A broad grin crept up his face as he watched her- she’d gotten taller and her hair had grown longer since he’d last seen her, but she hadn’t changed.

Her steps stumbled when she felt as though she were being watched, her wide eyes meeting his before she offered him a blinding smile, dropping her flowers and running to him before throwing her arms around him in a most unladylike display. “You’re home!” she exclaimed, offering a laugh when his arms came around her after his momentary surprise.

He savored the contact for a moment before propriety nudged at his thoughts and he forced himself to release her. “You sound surprised,” he tugged the end of her gently.

“It’s been ages.”

“We’ve written.”

“It still feels like it’s been a long time, and reading your letters is certainly not the same as listening to your adventures.”

“Well, we have Queen’s exams to start buckling down and studying, so we’ll have plenty more to discuss.”

“I’ve had the most amazing Summer,” Anne told him dreamily.

“No studying?” he asked.

“Not a bit,” she told him brightly. “I packed my books away and Marilla was, surprisingly, very supportive of it. She wasn’t at all as stern as she usually is.”

“Perhaps we’ll be able to get you out more this year then, between bouts of cramming,” Gilbert suggested, offering his arm as they turned back towards Green Gables and she laughed before beginning to tell him about the little adventures she’d had.

They managed a good many ‘adventures’ of their own that year; Marilla’s surprising leniency (in spite of her trepidation of losing her girl) meant that Gilbert was able to escort her to a good many of the Debating Club’s events, to his pride and Josie Pye’s sneer.

Even taking the Queen’s Examinations did little to dampen Anne’s zest for life; due to her consistent studying with Gilbert, neither one of them was worried in the least over the test. Rather, they couldn’t help but tease the other over who was likely to come out first.

When they tied for tops, Anne, who had run for the Blythe’s as quickly as she could, had thoughtlessly hugged Gilbert tight with a bright laugh. “Oh, I couldn’t have dreamed of such an outcome!” she exclaimed, clutching the paper she had stolen from Diana to her chest. “I thought for sure you had first.”

“And I was absolutely positive it was you,” was Gilbert’s response, a grin lighting his features before he squeezed her shoulder. “I need to tell my parents, and you,” he tugged her hair gently. “you need to go tell the Cuthberts the news.”

“Oh!” Anne gasped comically, dramatically. “Oh, Marilla and Matthew! But they’ll be so happy!” she said, rushing away without further dallying.

Gilbert didn’t think he could be more envious than he felt the night of Anne’s recitation. He’d been there for her as she had for him, those years before, and he was so proud of her. But she had, in her eagerness of being asked to recite, promised Diana and Jane that she would drive to the concert with them. She was bitterly regretful when he broached the subject to her and he chagrined because he had no viable excuse when Josie dropped embarrassingly obvious hints. 

But, oh, how he recognized the look on Billy Andrews’ face when he came riding up with Anne at his side in the buggy. Anne’s discomfort was the only thing that allowed Gilbert to see any humor to the situation.

Still, he could not think of a lovelier picture than her standing upon that stage- the floaty, dreamy fabric of her gown contrasting starkly with the stuffed-up versions of the ladies he could see in that room. And her starry eyes met his for confidence before she launched into the greatest rendition he had heard yet. Not even Josie, to his right, could taint his pride.

After her encore, he took up the posies that he had stashed beneath his seat to Josie’s scornful gaze. Tactless, absolutely, but Gilbert found he did not care in the least. He found Anne surrounded by admirers, and he felt a rush of affection for this wonder when she excused herself from the group when she saw him, sans Josie for the moment, standing with the parcel of flowers.

“Carrots, you have no idea how amazing you are,” he said, offering the flowers to her. His smile faltered when he sparkling eyes bloomed with moisture and she shook her head quickly when she saw that she’d worried him.

“No, no,” she laughed, cracking halfway through the music, “you have no idea what it means that you are here and you liked the recitation.”

“You were, by far, the most captivating speaker.” Gilbert was insistent that she understand how well she did.

She shook her head, wiping under her eyes. “Thank you for saying so,” she deferred. “I-”

“Well, I just heard about how perfectly charming your performance was, Anne, really, especially for an orphan from the country,” Josie’s saccharine voice interrupted their bubble. “It was so brave of you to come after Mrs. Evans, after all, she was a professional and I don’t think anyone could have measured up coming after, but to come next. Well, we were just glad you didn’t forget the piece altogether.”

Gilbert could have gaped at her for the venom hiding behind the words.

Anne pulled in a deep a breath. “Well, fortunately I had so many dear friends in the audience. I was surprised you weren’t asked to speak for all your connections, Josie.”

Josie’s features pinched as a woman came to pull Anne away.

You would never had remembered Anne’s thrill for passing the exams when it came time to leave Avonlea.

The long awaited and long dreaded trip to Queens for their schooling had finally arrived, and it was all Anne could do to keep herself talking on the drive in to stave off the tears. Matthew was experiencing no small heart break himself at the inevitability of saying goodbye, even for so short a while, to his little girl.

Thank goodness for Gilbert, though. When they started their Second Year classes and found themselves surrounded by fifty unknowns, they found solace, definitely at first, in the presence of the other in the seat beside them.

She found herself grateful, still more, for Gilbert because he helped to shield the homesickness from pricking too deeply. Having a kindred spirit so close proved to be invaluable in keeping her spirits up.

She picnicked with Gilbert and the rest of the Avonlea folk, feasting on Marilla’s cake and the treats Amelia Blythe had sent along with Gilbert as well as the food bestowed upon the others by their own worried mamas. 

They all found their way to Carmody together most weekends, and Anne and Gilbert most often separated from the group, often accompanied by Diana or some other, to wander at a leisurely, scenic pace towards Green Gables. 

Though Anne was studying fiercely to earn the Avery Scholarship, she still found time to be social and she found more kindred spirits to be had. Fortunately, Gilbert thought, they were of the female variety. She had, of late, become more graceful and lovely and Anne-ish and he found the men of Queens had, indeed, taken notice of the beautiful, brilliant girl. Gilbert found himself rather fond of sweet Stella and Priscilla, although Stella was a good deal more observant than he would have preferred. He received more knowing looks and second glances than he was comfortable with from that one, due to her closeness to Anne.

As their time at Queens progressed, Anne found herself realizing that Gilbert had become a young man seemingly all at once. He towered over her, not threateningly, no, but just enough that she had to look up to see his expression. He had also, not all at once, because he had been a handsome boy, become a comely man. Anne, who hadn’t considered men objectively before, found herself startled by the realization that Gilbert’s chin (of all things!) was rather charming. Determinedly, Anne locked such thoughts away for a time where she could peruse them at her leisure.

Spring, which ought to have been fraught with tension due to the looming examinations, worked its magic through Anne and Gilbert, to the amusement and, frankly, irritation of their friends.

Often, they had to encourage the other to study with carrots, of the such, “one more chapter, and we can go get lost in the budding chestnuts.”

When Gilbert won the medal, Anne could scarcely contain her pleasure at his achievement, pressing a flippant kiss to his cheek without thought.

Anne’s receiving the Avery, though, had Gilbert crowing with the other students over her success (and, part, surely, to receiving a kiss from the girl in question) and Anne could have cried with happiness.

Commencement threw another obstacle Gilbert’s way, when he had to force his heart to restart after the vision Anne made in pale green- all shining, bright eyes, gloriously auburn, sparkling curls, and bright smiles.

Gilbert refused to be disappointed that he would not join her at Redmond- that would be a hurdle, definitely, but not so insurmountable as he might have thought, in his darkest hours. He had, as he’d hardly allowed himself to hope, begun to notice Anne’s odd little looks once in a while with the pucker that appeared in her brow when she examined him as though he were a completely new specimen. 

The shocking devastation that accompanied Matthew’s death had Gilbert’s heart in his throat with distress for Anne. He found out soon after, Diana rushing to his parents’ home with the news. She was quaking with worry for Anne, who seemed pale, but dry eyed and shocked.

Gilbert found his way to Green Gables as quickly as he could. Marilla admitted him, sorrow painting the lines of her face. He paused in his mission to find Anne in order to take the woman’s hand in his and express his sincere condolences. The boy almost brought tears to Marilla’s eyes, though she thanked him with as much sincerity. 

“Anne’s near the brook.”

His eyes thanked her as he moved to go find Anne. He stopped, observing the girl who seemed to droop since he’d last seen her just days before. “Oh, Anne,” he said aloud, his voice quiet but enough to reach her.

She was indeed, dry eyed when she looked over to him. The look of genuine empathy on his face broke her, though, and he rushed forward to catch her as she crumpled and a sob broke forth finally.

They sank to the ground and she cried against the crook of his shoulder and he smoothed her hair and held her close as though to keep the pieces from falling everywhere.

“He was so proud of you,” he found himself whispering. “He loved you so much, Anne. You saw him, Anne,” and other such things. An indeterminate amount of time passed before she cried herself out.

She stayed where she was, though, safe against him. He staved off the ache, however little he could. “Thank you,” she whispered finally. “He truly liked you, Gil.”

“I’m glad,” Gilbert chuckled a little wryly. “Would that I had known him better.”

“You knew him as well as someone out of Green Gables could,” she told him, sniffling. 

“I’m so, truly sorry, Anne,” he told her.

“Thank you.” And she meant it. The sentiment didn’t sound empty crossing his lips.

Anne was entirely oblivious to the little stares that darted between she and Gilbert Blythe, who stood mere feet away- as close as custom would allow during a funeral. She had Marilla’s hand gripped within hers.

Marilla, though, was not. Gilbert had grown into a handsome man and Anne, her stylish, lovely Anne made a fine picture with him, she could begrudgingly admit. Unfortunately, she also had to allow there was nothing grudging about her acknowledging the two had likely been paired by Providence. She didn’t want to lose her girl, but, she now realized, Gilbert had snuck in and claimed parts of Anne no one else could ever lay claim to. She had been able to view the way Gilbert drew her beyond her shock of Matthew’s death- Anne had truly begun to concern her.

Avonlea was largely thrilled with the prospect of the pair, with a few notably loud exceptions.

Those exceptions, fortunately, could be ignored as nuisances. 

Before Marilla had opted to go to the doctor, Gilbert had quietly set up a fallback for Anne- just in case, he thought. He needed to know she was taken care of, regardless. 

He couldn’t see Anne departing so soon after Matthew’s death, anyways.

He made Anne cry, to his horror, when he presented her with another option when she began prattling about writing for the Carmody school. She shook her head at the wide eyed look he gave her, clutching his hands in hers.

“You’re too good, Gilbert Blythe,” she managed between laughter laden sobs. “I feel as though I’ve been handed the world. And, oh, but I would love to talk you out of it.”

“I’m just as stubborn as you are,” he said, relieved by her joy. “And I’ve made up my mind. You’ll take Avonlea, and I’ll come home on some weekends- White Sands isn’t so far, really. ‘Sides, you’ll have to keep me on top of my game with our studies. We’ll take Redmond by storm eventually,” he promised. 

And, oh, Anne was so overcome she heedlessly tossed her arms around him and planted a joyous kiss on his mouth without consideration of propriety or consequences.

Gilbert felt his heart leap, as it tended to do with this girl, regardless, and he cradled the back of her head as he returned her kiss, given without thought though it may be.

Anne jerked back after a moment, her cheeks staining a deep red that thoroughly enchanted Gilbert.

“I’m so-” she gasped, bringing her hand to cover her lips, which were still tingling enough to muddle her thoughts.

“Don’t be,” he pleaded, taking that hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “Don’t overthink it and please, Anne,” he continued, “don’t retreat. Talk to me. I understand if you want nothing to be said of it, but please don’t shut me out or pretend it didn’t happen.”

She considered him with wide, hectic eyes for a moment, taking in his dark eyes and the way they searched hers as though he were worried he may lose the most precious thing of his for her moment of recklessness.

All at once, pieces started fitting into place and she took in a sharp breath. She brought her free hand to her heart, trying to keep it from jumping from her chest with glee as she acknowledged that, perhaps, Gilbert was absolutely precious to her.

Gilbert experienced a more tangible hope than he ever dreamed he could so soon- he’d expected years of patience, but she wasn’t running, and the shine that was dawning in her eyes… Could it be?

“I don’t know when…” she trailed off, tilting her head as she looked at him. “Oh, but I’m so young.”

And cue the metaphorical leap with joy. “I was prepared to wait years,” he told her, clutching at her fingers. “And I have medical school to consider after we manage to get to college, as it is, so we really do have years.”

“I had an ideal,” she accused, furrowing her brow intensely. Waiting, with such an end, could be endurable.

He laughed, unable to contain his happiness at what she may be suggesting. “You’d have gotten bored of such a man in seconds flat, Anne-girl,” he informed her, matter of fact.

Her furrow melted away. “I need time to process,” she started tentatively.

He kissed her fingers again. “Take all the time you need,” he offered. “I can be patient. I will be patient. And if you decide that I’m not-”

“Don’t speak of silly things, Gil.”

And it was that off handed comment that would have given Gilbert hope for years to come, if it had been needed.

As it was, Anne found herself well in love with Gilbert before she knew she’d begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spin on Anne of Avonlea, following the events in the previous chapter- apparently, I needed to continue

Anne left Mr. Harrison’s house with mixed thoughts over just how her tumultuous feelings ought to be sorted. Temporarily, her spirit soared when she glanced up to see Gilbert Blythe coming along the path towards her, a perplexed expression painted along his features.

She quickened her steps toward him and offered him her hand in greeting, which he briefly pressed a kiss to before saying, “Marilla told me where I could find you. I thought you said he was a bit of a crank?”

Anne flushed and accepted his arm, grimacing before she explained the reason she was visiting Mr. Harrison.

Gilbert was amused after she told the tale of how she came to be there. “You managed to get Diana Barry to…chase a Jersey cow through a field of wet oats?” he asked, his lips quirking. “And it wasn’t even your cow?” he paused before, “Does Diana know?”

Anne cringed at that. “Oh, fortunately he found the whole thing humorous too, Gil,” she added. “But I thought he was angry still, when I first got there.” She carefully sidestepped the question over whether Diana knew that the cow they’d spent ages chasing wasn’t Anne’s to be chasing.

“So?” he urged. “Is he as horrible as Mrs. Lynde says?”

“Oh, not at all- or, rather, I don’t think he is,” her voice lifted at the end. 

“What do you mean?”

She touched her russet curls and twisted her pretty nose. She informed him of what he and that wretched parrot had called her, acknowledging that Mr. Harrison had slipped in a fit of temper. “In short, I think he’s amiable,” she allowed, “but I do not think he is very sympathetic.”

Gilbert gave her a side-glance, trying to maintain his lack of laughter thus far. “Meaning?”

She scowled. “I asked him why his parrot was called ‘Ginger’. He told me his brother had named him, which I would have accepted without the further added ‘it had some reference to his temper.” Gilbert coughed suspiciously, and she continued, “And then,” she emphasized, “he told me I had a ‘spice of a temper’- Gilbert Blythe! It’s not funny!” Although the light that touched her eyes and the grin she tried to contain belied her complaint as the young man couldn’t contain his laughter anymore, his dark head tossed back and his eyes shut as mirth spilled from his mouth and his dimple appeared in his cheek.

She crossed her arms, her lips quirked just barely as she tapped her foot and waited for him to calm. Eventually, his laughter calmed and he coughed again to try and stop it, his eyes sparkling even as he tried to cloak his merriment.

“And you broke something over his head and destroyed any potential friendship?” he asked, biting his cheek when she gaped at him.

“Gilbert Blythe!” she exclaimed for the second time in as many moments. “I would ne-”

“Maybe not now,” he interrupted, reaching to twist one of her soft curls around his finger. “But when we were younger? I would not have been surprised to hear it. You did rather fly at Mrs. Lynde, from the way the tale goes.”

She harrumphed, turning her nose up. She took several steps forward and he laughed again as he jogged to join her, catching her arm in his once more. They couldn’t often find moments alone anymore, even though no one knew they had all but professed their feelings for each other just a couple months ago. Anne, who was naturally affectionate, struggled often with propriety. Though they had left much unsaid and carefully danced around the crux of their relationship, avoiding promises for the fact that she was young and he had years to go before he would consider marriage for the reality of medical school, Anne had always been quick to hug and press kisses to the cheeks of those she loved. Unfortunately, such a practice was unacceptable with a gentleman and it felt rather as though Avonlea had, as a whole, determined that the two could no longer be let alone- consistently, even during their walks, a friend or a family member or some other Avonlea-folk appeared and shattered the bubble the pair constructed.

“I’m sorry for teasing, Anne,” he tried to look appropriately contrite. Ultimately, he failed, but Anne was so charmed that she shook her head and placed her free hand against his arm too as they walked, bringing up the potential Village Improvement Society and discussing plans for the near future.

When they returned to Green Gables, Gilbert walked her to the kitchen door, regretfully disentangling his arm from hers, allowing her to step inside. He grinned a little wickedly when he saw Marilla turn from the stove and look at them expectantly. “Well, she made a new friend,” he supplied before she could ask, giving Anne a glance before grinning. “Just not the parrot,” he laughed and danced back out the door when Anne moved to swat at his arm, calling out his adieu between chuckles, his girl sticking her tongue out at him before turning back into the Green Gables kitchen to explain just what he meant to Marilla. He was still grinning like a loon as he made his way into the Blythe household some time later, rushing to get washed up for dinner and compose himself before sitting with his parents.

Anne, who had had such a lovely day with Jane, felt horribly guilty at the pang of regret she experienced when they encountered Gilbert on Birch Path- she wished, however briefly, that she could be with Gilbert alone. Particularly because her friend was to teach away from Avonlea on the morrow, and she should be enjoying any moments she can have with her before she left. But, she allowed, Gilbert was leaving too.

He greeted the girls cheerily. Talk, naturally, turned to their burgeoning careers as teachers, which would finally, it seemed, begin the next day.

Gilbert’s stomach twisted at the disappointment that touched Anne’s features when he mentioned corporal punishment as a last resort. He’d felt trapped, but he also was unwilling to be dishonest, even in the face of making Anne happy. 

Eventually, Jane said her goodbyes and Gilbert ruffled his hair as Anne surveyed him with sad eyes. “Anne, I won’t… I won’t apologize for saying I would punish when necessary.”

“Whipping, as punishment, is never necessary,” she said, a little severe as her nose turned up, daring him to contradict her.

He, though apt to argue for argument’s sake most days, recognized the wisdom in treading carefully with Anne. She had a long memory, and he was unwilling to jeopardize what relationship they had over something that, to him, was silly.

“As a boy, Anne,” he started, stepping to her and taking her hands in his before guiding her towards a tree stump just off of Birch path and gesturing for her to sit before he sat, too, on the ground before her, “I was whipped… not regularly, but when my mischief had taken a turn towards meanness or danger. It wasn’t pleasant, no, but I can consider it, now, a good practice. Some people won’t be taught any other way to alter their behaviors. I don’t mean to say it will be my first resort, but, sometimes the situation calls for it.”

“Whipping inspires fear, Gil,” she responded after a beat. “I won’t rule over my students with fear as a weapon. I cannot think of any situation where it could not have been handled differently and had a similar, perhaps more positive, result.”

His brow furrowed when she mentioned fear. “Perhaps it depends on the person,” he allowed. “But take care of discounting it as an option, Anne. I don’t want you to end up with a rare student who might need to be whipped to respect you and have you refuse to use the method.”

“I won’t consider it,” she said firmly. “And I wish you wouldn’t either.”

“Anne,” he considered her before, with a queer tightening in his chest, “there is a difference between punishment and…well, punishment and violence.”

“Corporal punishment is violent, Gilbert.”

He was silent as he mulled over her words. This, he suspected, was not worth one of their arguments, especially as, he feared, this was not a cause that would be little for Anne. “I cannot promise I will not keep a switch in my classroom, but I can promise you that it will never be used unjustly or to inspire fear, Anne.” He feared the means with which she had been raised before being adopted, but he was unsure of how to touch on the subject with her without having her, potentially, put up a front and retreat from him.

She nodded, sighing. “I suppose that’s better than what Jane was suggesting.”

He stood and held out his hand for hers, closing his eyes briefly when she hesitated before slipping her fingers into his and standing as well.

“Anne,” he paused, tightening his fingers around hers for a second. “Anne, I know we haven’t discussed… I mean, I know that nothing has been determined- nor will it, for a while yet! I told you I would wait and I will,” he added quickly, not wanting her to think he was pushing for any sort of promise she was unprepared, at sixteen and some months, to make. “But, if,” he emphasized, “if we are we in the future, I will never,” he promised, meeting her eyes, “act out of violence, that I can swear. That is not something I would ever condone.”

Anne hated the dart of relief his words inspired because she knew, logically she knew Gilbert would never raise a hand to her. Generally, her early years sat forgotten in a haze of memories that sat locked away, but, periodically, they yawned and touched her thoughts just lightly enough to make her unsure of things she knew to be real. “You leave tomorrow,” she deferred, “let’s enjoy our time, please?”

He smiled gently at her, pressing her fingers again before offering his arm. “I enjoy all of our time together,” he told her as they started towards Green Gables. “Can you imagine teaching just to get on the honor roll?” he changed the subject smoothly, thinking back to Jane. “That’s rather a simple goal to have with our profession, isn’t it?”

Anne grinned, blissfully grateful to his ability to bring up a new topic seamlessly. “That’s what I was thinking!” she exclaimed, shaking her head. “I’ve been busy dreaming of the students whose lives I could change-”

“Future presidents or government officials?” Gilbert asked with a smug smile when she flushed, confirming his supposition.

“Either. Neither. I’m just proud of any potential future career, and hopeful that I might inspire any of them.”

“You will, Miss Shirley,” he assured. “How could you not?”

Anne had not predicted how keenly she would feel Gilbert’s absence, and only a day after he’d gone to White Sands. But she was in a tizzy over the school day, and exhausted and overwhelmed to boot, and the only person she had any wish to discuss and puzzle her day with was he. It wasn’t that she was unwilling to speak of it with anyone else, just then, it was that she felt couldn’t go over it with anyone else. Gilbert was about the only person she could really trust to objectively consider everything and help her through her muddled thoughts all while actively encouraging her, she felt. 

But feel it, she did, and there was naught to do but wait for Friday, when he would be returning, likely overflowing with stories from his own first week of teaching. 

That Friday after school, Anne met with Diana, knowing it was far too early to look forward for Gilbert’s return, a distinct optimism present about her as the friends wandered and chatted happily. Diana, more observant than many gave her credit, watched her friend light up and all but wax poetic about the wind and the flowers and the trees. Anne had been relatively somber since school had begun, trying to gather her bearings and sort through how she was to teach the class she had been given, and Diana had accepted such as an explanation. Why, then, was Anne so animated? Or for what?

Diana received her answer when the walked around by the road towards Green Gables so Anne could collect her things for the meeting of the AVIS. There, Anne gave a cry of delight, unable to stifle herself when she saw Gilbert’s form sitting on the top step of her porch and Diana watched as her dear friend all but ran towards the young man, who gathered her hands in his and kissed her knuckles without thought, his face touched with as much glee as that which radiated from Anne.

Diana was taken aback- Anne had mentioned nothing of any new developments with Gilbert and, clearly, there was something to be said. 

“Oh, but you weren’t supposed to be back until just in time for the meeting!”

“White Sands was expecting a turn of weather, so I was able to dismiss and head out early,” Gilbert told Anne, trying to collect himself when he realized they had an observer. 

“Oh, I’m so glad,” she told him, gathering her wits as she blushed rosy when she remembered Diana. “I just came back to get my things. I’ll be just a moment.”

Diana chose to have mercy on the young man, who was flustered enough and hadn’t spoken to Anne about what she wanted people (like Diana or those closest to her) to know if they had suspicions. “How are you liking teaching, Gilbert?”

He looked relieved. “I think I will rather enjoy it,” he cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing towards the door. “My students are rowdy, but kindly inclined and genuinely seem to enjoy learning, so far.”

“Well, you and Anne are well suited,” Diana paused briefly before giving him a brief smile, “for teaching, of course.”

Gilbert couldn’t help the way he lit up at the statement, even after she clarified. “I like to think so,” he said, biting back a wide smile and opting to ignore the sly look Diana gave him. When Anne came out with a carrier for the cake she’d baked, he offered his arms to the ladies. Anne slipped hers with his easily and Diana raised her brow just a bit before doing the same.

Anne ought to have known that Diana hadn’t forgotten their encounter, and she shouldn’t have been surprised when Diana brought it up when they went canvassing. 

“Anne, what’s happened between you and Gilbert?” Diana, who was normally content to be subtle, felt no such issue being blunt in this case. Anne had been keeping, she was certain, some key developments from her and she didn’t understand why. 

Anne blushed again, unsure of how to begin. She hadn’t meant to keep secrets from Diana, she just hadn’t known what to say- what had happened between she and Gilbert felt like a delicious little secret, one that was best kept close to her heart while they took tentative steps forward.

She had wanted to simply experience the lovely day, but she was surprised to find that pulling up memories of that afternoon with Gilbert warmed her to the core and did not interrupt the enchantment of the day in the slightest. “Well, Gilbert gave me Avonlea school and handed me the moon in the same second.”

Diana raised her eyebrows. “Darling, you must tell me what happened. I feel I should burst with curiosity, I’ve waited long as it is.”

“Well, I’m such a heedlessly affectionate person, Di, you know this,” Anne admitted, biting at her bottom lip to contain another smile. “He gave me the school and a hug wasn’t enough and… well, don’t think me too forward, please.” She brought her hand up to her mouth, just barely touching her fingers to her bottom lip. “I kissed him.”

Diana all but squealed, clutching at Anne’s arm. “Oh, Anne, you’re one for secrets!” she exclaimed. “Why didn’t you tell me at once? And that is positively scandalous, I can’t believe you managed it.”

“It just felt so wonderful to keep close, Diana,” Anne told her carefully. “And we haven’t… I haven’t decided just where we stand, and he said he’d wait as long as I needed, but that it could be a while before anything came of it anyways because he wants to go to medical school…”

“Oh, how romantic, Anne,” Diana sighed. “I always knew you two would make a perfect match.”

“Diana Barry!” Anne laughed. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, yes?” she squeezed her arm lightly. “I’m only sixteen and quite happy as I am,” she asserted with a firm nod before letting a little giggle slip, one that was full of as much joy as few like Anne were capable and it tinkled like a bell for it. “But, oh, he’s wonderful. Although hardly my ideal.”

“Phooey,” Diana said uncharacteristically. “Gilbert Blythe is absolutely perfect for you and your so called ‘ideal’, Anne dear, was a romantic day dream that could not hold a candle to the reality of loving someone who so obviously adores you. You two were paired from day one, it was only matter of when you’d figure it out.”

Anne looked at her bosom friend in surprise. “Why did you never say anything?”

“If you weren’t ready to hear it, you would have run at the first sign of Gilbert having feelings for you, Anne.”

Anne frowned, considering. “Diana, I’ve never had a very good example for love or relationships or… marriage,” she sighed. “Friendship has been one of the only consistently positive relationships I’ve experienced, and for years my closest friends were in my imagination. I liked the idea of love, but perhaps not the practice. But… I trust Gilbert.”

“And that, my dear, is the base of everything,” Diana informed her cheerily, pressing an affectionate kiss to her cheek. “Now, if you could dream about being married to him…”

It was after church weeks later that Gilbert found his way towards Green Gables to see if he could get a few moments with Anne- they’d both gotten so busy with canvassing and school, that it had absolutely been ages. 

And, frankly, after the debacle Davy Keith had caused, Gilbert wanted two things- to see how Anne, who had been red faced and retreated from church too quickly to pull her aside, was as well as to meet the rabble rouser that Marilla had chosen to take in.

Gilbert was pleasantly surprised when Anne came rushing out through the kitchen door, having seen him coming up the path from Davy’s bedroom window. He was startled but pleased when she threw herself into his arms and he embraced her firmly, pressing his nose to her hair for a moment. “Are you alright?”

She heaved a deep breath. “Just overwhelmed, I think,” she told him. “Sorry if I’m being clingy when we’re supposed to be trying to remain subtle.”

“Anne, I adore you,” he told her frankly. “I’m glad for any contact you’re willing to offer,” he added, just to see her blush. “Are you free to go on a walk?”

“Perhaps a short one,” she replied. “I already put Davy to bed, I’ll just go let Marilla know.” Reluctantly, she released him and stepped away to go tell Marilla. Dora, Anne was embarrassed to note, was looking at Anne with wide eyes in the kitchen, her gaze darting towards the door before the girl flushed and looked down at the dishes she was helping with. “Gil’s asked me to go for a walk, I’ll be gone just for a short while, if that’s alright?”

Marilla waved her off. “Yes, go. I can handle things for a little bit.”

Anne kissed her cheek gratefully, pressing a kiss to the top of Dora’s head impulsively as well, before she all but ran back out the door.

As they walked down Lover’s Lane, they discussed school and ‘wonderful possibilities’ for the future. “Oh, but Paul Irving alone could make teaching a dozen Anthony Pye’s worth it,” she told him, grinning when he tucked a newly plucked lily of the valley among her curls. “He really is the most wonderful boy I’ve ever known.”

Gilbert cleared his throat, raising his brow at her.

Anne laughed. “Oh, present company included, Gil,” she teased. “He’s just so easy to adore, and we have very similar souls, he and I,” she mused. “I feel quite certain he will end up being a friend for life and a success.”

“And Davy Keith is no Paul Irving?” he asked her.

“Oh, Davy is a dear,” she said, bringing her hands to her face. “But I fear he shall give either Marilla or me a heart attack quite before the year is up.”

“Well, whatever mischief he can contrive, you can be sure one of your classmates did that and worse, so it’s nothing new. He’ll grow out of the worst of it soon.”

“Oh, I hope so.”

“You met me after I got sick, Anne, or you would have been very much horrified at my behavior, or Moody’s, or even Fred’s. Girls were such satisfying targets, they all screeched so effectively.” He laughed when she shoved at his arm.

“Gilbert Blythe, such behavior!”

“Oh, they enjoyed the dramatics of it, I am certain of it now. Perhaps that’s why Ruby Gillis made herself such an easy target- she got to practice her theatrics and she got all the male attention she wanted.”

She wished desperately she could contradict him. “Such uncharitable observations, Gil.”

“Well,” he shrugged. “The truth does have that habit, sometimes.”

Anne shook her head at him. “Oh, but Davy is doing to drive Marilla ‘round the bend, really, he is. You know what he asked me this morning when I tried to get him to wash his face? ‘When did God die, Anne? I want to know.’” She brought her hands to her face. “And when I told him he wasn’t dead and that he was all around him, he looked at me with this deep furrow between his brow- so- and said, ‘Is He in the dirt ‘hind my ears too? P’raps I’d best not wash, then’.” At Gilbert’s answering laugh, Anne groaned. 

“I have every faith that you’ll be able to handle any mischief he throws your way, Anne-girl.”

Anne was well and truly distressed when the hall was painted blue- bright, shocking, disastrous blue. She was surrounded by Diana and Jane, who were equally horrified, and she felt the first sense of relief since Mrs. Lynde told her of the obvious mistake when Gilbert came walking calmly down the path. She had forgotten it was Friday! He joined the group, lightly placing his hand against the center of her back in greeting before letting it fall to his side. 

“Oh, Gil, have you heard?” Diana asked.

“Oh, I saw,” he emphasized, reaching over to squeeze Anne’s shoulder when she dropped her face into her hands. “It’s pretty terrible, but it certainly caused quite the stir.”

“What a failure,” Anne cried out, a little dramatic.

“It’s an outrage and the mistake is obviously not on our part,” Jane stated firmly, lips pursed and nose up.

“The roof does look nice,” Gilbert supplied a little weakly. “And, if anything, it seems to be turning people to us with support in stead of being a total failure.”

Talk continued along that strain before Jane and Diana gave their goodbyes as the sun started to lower and the cool air become colder.

Anne gasped, hands moving this way and that. “I’ll be right back!” she exclaimed, running into Green Gables and back as Gilbert leaned against the fence. She was carrying a simply wrapped package and he gave her a little smile.

“Happy late birthday, Gil,” she bit at her lip before kissing his cheek lightly.

He pulled at the ribbon and paper, grinning when he saw the contents. “A medical journal?” he said, eyes darting to hers. “This is perfect, Anne.”

“I thought you might like to start-” she squeaked when he interrupted her with an exuberant kiss, pulling away before she had the chance to return it.

“Thank you,” he said, touching her cheek gently. “And sorry, that was not patient, but I couldn’t help myself.”

Anne’s cheeks were stained pink, but a delighted smile had worked her way across her features. “You don’t have to apologize, just hope Marilla didn’t look outside just then.” He laughed. “Really, I don’t want to jeopardize the amount of time I get to spend alone with you because people aren’t used to affection. I like where we are right now, and I don’t want to have to justify my age,” she admitted. 

He reached for her hand. “I know. We’ll be okay,” he assured her, pressing her fingers. “But you should get inside. It’s late, and your hands are like ice,” he told her, kissing the tips of her fingers. 

“Goodnight, Gil,” she decided to be heedless and kissed him lightly before stepping away- she hadn’t gotten to see him on his birthday, she felt it was permissible. He stayed where he was until she was inside, pausing to wave at him again before she closed the door.

He made his way back home, whistling cheerily and holding the book tightly in his hands. She was far too good for him, yes, but he felt like he had just been handed the moon.

The next time Gilbert made his way towards Green Gables, it was to find a disaster halfway through. Anne and Marilla were frantic as they searched for Dora and the little boy he had to assume was Davy Keith was following Anne rather calmly, a look of glee on his face.

Anne pulled up when she saw him, relief evident as she pushed her curls out of her face. “Oh, Gil, I was just about to go for Mr. Barry. We’re terribly frightened that Dora may have fallen into the well.”

At that, Gilbert was temporarily alarmed- Green Gables had the deepest well in the area. He started to push his sleeves up, dropping his jacket to the ground. “I’ll drag it then,” he said, pausing briefly as he looked towards Davy Keith before sliding his gaze back to Anne. “How don’t you know where she got to?”

“I was away and Marilla had to leave for just a little bit this afternoon.”

“Ah, so the young man wasn’t keeping an eye on his poor sister and now we’ll have to look for the tools to drag a well,” Gilbert tsked, shaking his head in mock disappointment. Anne looked appalled and like she might say something to absolve Davy of any potential guilt- should they find the girl in the well, oh, he might be destroyed! When Gilbert winked at her though, she stopped, perplexed. “Such a shame for the man of the house to be so lax in his duties. Beg your pardon, sir,” he gave a gallant wave of his hand in a mock bow. “But a true man of the house knows how to protect his ladies. And if poor Dora Keith did fall into the well, clearly someone must be to blame. And if she didn’t, and you still don’t know where she is, still, clearly, there is only one to blame. Such a shame. Men are made young, you know,” he said, heading towards the well.

“She didn’t fall into the well and a’course I knowed where she is! I am the man of the house!” burst from the lad’s lips as Gilbert leant over the well to peer into the still waters. 

“Well, then where is she?” Gilbert goaded, as though he doubted him. 

At that, Davy Keith, who did not yet have the ability to discern when his strings were being directed, stomped off in the direction of Mr. Harrison’s. 

Gilbert, Anne, and a horrified Marilla followed the boy to Mr. Harrison’s tool shed. Gilbert worked the door open and a distraught Dora threw herself at Anne in an uncharacteristic display of emotion.

Davy met Gilbert’s gaze with the triumph of a young boy who did not yet understand that he’d fallen into a trap of his own making. They returned to Green Gables, Davy with his head high and his chest puffed.

Gilbert said goodnight to Marilla when she tugged poor Dora inside to eat and wash. Davy looked at Gilbert with accomplishment. “So you did know where she was,” Gilbert nodded, holding his hand out for Davy to shake. “Pleased to meet you, Davy Keith. I’m Gilbert Blythe.”

“You’re Anne’s friend,” Davy looked him up and down with distaste before shaking his hand a little too energetically. 

Gilbert laughed. “So I am,” he acknowledged before leaning down real low. “Good luck.”

“With what?” Davy demanded. “I want to know.”

Gilbert patted his head in response. “Head on inside, make sure your sister’s alright.”

Davy marched to do his duty, mumbling about being a man.

Anne watched him go, her bottom lip trembling. Gilbert pulled her to him when Davy was inside, smoothing her hair when she cried against his shoulder. “He lied so terribly, Gil,” she said among her tears. “And I was so scared for Dora and on edge all afternoon.” He looped a curl around one of his fingers. “Thank you for your help. How on earth,” she asked after a pause, “did you know?”

“You were so deeply in the search for Dora and the panic that came with it, you were blind to Davy’s thrill of it right behind you, dear,” he told her. “And that’s not a bad thing, just hard to decipher in the moment. I know boys, though, and when I saw the look on his face, it wasn’t hard to figure out.”

“Oh, he told such falsehoods,” Anne lamented before drawing in a breath. “And if you hadn’t come, how long would it have taken to find her?”

“No use talking about what ifs,” he told her gently, releasing her and running his thumbs over her cheeks to remove some of the tears. “You’ve got to address lying, though, and I do not envy you that task.”

Later, after Davy had felt summarily punished by Anne’s tears (and, frankly, betrayed because a part of him understood Gilbert played a part in the abrupt end of his fun), Anne sat in the kitchen with Marilla, a little smile on her face.

She explained the conversation she’d had with Davy and Marilla shook her head. “That child has more knack for scrapes than even you,” Marilla laughed. “And I can hardly believe it. Oh,” she sighed, “but thank goodness Gilbert was there.” Her eyesight may be in danger, but her shrewd glance did not miss the slight color that came over Anne’s cheeks or the lip that was bitten to contain a grin.

“Yes,” Anne agreed, a different sigh crossing her, “thank goodness for Gilbert.” She looked up just as Marilla had finished examining her, having determined not to discuss the matter. Marilla had long since come to trust Anne and, unfortunately, Gilbert Blythe as well.

Anne drew little shapes against the wood of the table with her finger tip, blushing a little when she caught herself outlining ‘Blythe’. Anne decided, in that moment, to trust Marilla- perhaps it was the act of bringing up the Keith children or Anne growing up, but she realized that Marilla ought to know the truth of the potential nature of her relationship with Gilbert. “I love him,” she said, a thrill coming over her at the first time saying the words aloud, in such a concrete way. There was no consideration, no wonder- just ‘I love him’. Simple, but powerful.

Marilla was startled by the admission, and she surveyed Anne for a moment, taking in the shining eyes that met hers without wavering. “I know,” she admitted finally. “I didn’t know you would see it so quickly, though,” she added. “I would have expected you to take a while longer to get there; that you might have tricked something out of your imaginings of romance for what love is.”

Anne bit back a little giggle, feeling abruptly lighter than she had in a long time. 

“I must admit, I had, a part of me, hoped it would take you longer to realize. I’m not so prepared to lose you, Anne.”

“You won’t lose me,” Anne promised, standing and kissing the top of Marilla’s head before hugging her. “And Gil wants to go to medical school, so we couldn’t even consider it for years at least. And I’ll always be your Anne.”

“And Matthew’s. He’d be so happy if you ended up together,” Marilla admitted. “He liked Gilbert better than just about anyone outside of you and, I suppose, me. Am I correct in assuming you’re keeping things quiet?” she asked. “Gilbert’s been coming to see you more and more, of late, in spite of his teaching at White Sands, so I had wondered, especially because Rachel Lynde hasn’t burst with any news.”

“Yes. If we aren’t… promising anything yet,” Marilla raised her brow at that, “we don’t want to cause the scrutinizing of Avonlea just yet. It’s so nice to be able to go on a walk with him without worrying about causing a scandal.”

“Well, mind you don’t, if you wait until you both finish your schooling. Oh, don’t look so surprised. I am determined to have you finish your education; you’ve given up so much for me, Anne, but it must not be permanent.”

“I haven’t given up anything at all, Marilla,” she insisted, releasing her and sitting back down. “Not really. And school would have been so lonely without him. And without Priscilla and Stella and the others, who are all teaching instead of continuing to Redmond right away. And I am so glad to be here to help with Davy and Dora. I couldn’t bear to leave Green Gables just now.”

“You’re a good girl, Anne,” Marilla laid her hand over Anne’s. “And I am so grateful for you.” She was feeling uncommonly sentimental. “Now, we ought to get to bed ourselves.” She patted Anne’s hand before standing to wash the dishes, determined to regain her sensibilities.

Anne’s Jonah Day settled with her for several days- not so miserable, but the guilt that accompanied it clung.

She didn’t truly feel herself sink into the depths of despair until the AVIS meeting that Friday. Not only did it mean she’d have to wait to see Gilbert, whom she desperately wanted to speak with so tame her tumultuous thoughts, but Josie, who had found out from Jane, cast up to her that she had whipped Anthony Pye- rather, that ‘her red-headed temper finally caught up to her aspirations for teaching with kindness’. Gilbert, upon hearing it, looked to Anne with empathy, not with the smugness so many had thrown her way since the hideous day. They couldn’t seem to catch a break, though, when even at the end of the meeting, when Gilbert would typically walk Anne home, Charlie Sloane insisted on driving her.

“Oh, I would much rather walk, tho-”

“Piffle!” he responded, puffing his chest. “I’m more than glad to drive you.” And then Anne spotted lovely Ruby Gillis making her way to Gilbert and she could have stamped her feet like a child at the injustice.

Gilbert, rather uncomfortable, looked to Anne apologetically before pulling his coat on. Anne wearily rode in the carriage next to goggle-eyed Charlie Sloane, uncommonly irate when she saw Ruby hanging from Gilbert’s arm, likely prattling on like a fool.

She sighed- that was unfair and uncharitable. She did rather like Ruby, and at least it was not Josie Pye, who’s intentions would never have been near so innocent as Ruby’s. 

She really ought to have been paying more attention to Charlie, who boasted of something he felt was rather remarkable beside her, but when they got to Green Gables, she had heard not a word he’d spoken and climbed from the carriage, ignoring Charlie’s proffered hand. 

Charlie could excuse such behavior from Anne, he supposed as she walked to the house, because she was known to go off dreamily. Well. When she was his wife one day, and he was confident she would be (who wouldn’t want to be married to an Avonlea Sloane? Particularly someone who, in all honesty, was an orphan?), she would just have to have her head on straighter. 

Gilbert made his escape from Ruby and took off towards Green Gables, taking a few shortcuts to try and get there before it was so late she was in bed.

He paused to catch his breath, relieved when he saw her on the porch swing, a dreamy little expression across her face. It had felt rather as though everything was working against them seeing much of each other that day, far less allowing them to speak more than a greeting.

She came out of her imaginings when she heard his shoe hit the bottom step to her porch, an expression still touched with dreams gracing the face he found so lovely. “Hello, Gil,” she said with a sigh.

He came over and sat beside her, lifting his arm so she could tuck herself against him. “Hullo, Anne,” he kissed the top of her head. “I’m ready to listen.”

She heaved a deep breath, taking his hand in hers and pulling his arm more securely around her as she told him about her Jonah Day and how ashamed she was. “Even in the moment, I couldn’t really believe what I was doing and oh, the things that just added up into that moment…” she trailed off. “I just feel so miserable about the whole thing.”

He kissed her temple, breathing her in a moment before answering. “I think that there was a reason you responded the way you did, Anne,” he said quietly. “I think that the only way, and I do mean only, to get Anthony Pye to really respect you was to respond as you did. Has he been any trouble since? And are the children frightened of you? I think that would be your greatest indicator of whether your response was unprovoked or deserved.”

“Well, no. No one seems afraid of me,” she sighed, her breath a puff of air they could see in the dim light. “And he’s actually been rather wonderful since.”

“So it drew a line for him. Anne, you know that I hate that it’s true, but some people need to physically be shown the boundaries. And not even the Pye’s are angry you whipped him- even Josie bringing it up wasn’t out of anger, just to try and put you and your high ideals in your place. But even on your worst day, I refuse to believe you would ever whip a child that didn’t need it.”

“But Paul Irving looked so disappointed,” she sniffled.

“I doubt it was true disappointment, Anne,” he promised. “He may have been upset for your sake, not upset because of you. You did say he was a kindred spirit.”

There was silence for several moments on that porch swing, both of them lost in their thoughts and absorbed in each other. Marilla had peeked through the window just once before determinedly shutting the curtains, they could be allowed a few moments together, and if he managed to get Anne’s mind out of the events of a few days ago, all the better.

“How did you do that?” Anne asked finally, no tremble in her voice.

“What?” 

“I’ve been turning everything over and over and over again in my head and with just a few words, everything went quiet.”

“Well, I’ve had years to learn how to speak Anne Shirley,” he teased, relieved that she was going to allow herself to be okay with her bad day. “Also, sometimes you just need someone to objectively sort things out. Someone who won’t judge you for your actions.”

She sighed again, settling against him peacefully. “You should probably head home soon.”

“Probably,” he agreed, but he made no movement to get up.

For Anne’s celebration of her soul’s rightful birthday in May, she and her precious friends spent a large part of the day wandering and making beautiful discoveries that would feed her soul until she gave her last breath, she was quite certain. She had decided, though, that the perfect end to the day would be to show Priscilla, Jane, and Diana Hester Gray’s garden. She was still so happy that Gilbert had brought her there those years ago. As she only knew how to get there by traipsing through the Blythe orchards, which she did without hesitation. A decision which proved to be most delightful- the apple trees were bursting with blooms and, oh!, Gilbert and his father were working among the trees as they passed through. Gilbert swung out of the tree he was pulling some dead and crossed limbs out of when he saw the girls come through as his father called out a cheery greeting. 

“How has your day been, ladies?” he asked, wiping at his hands with a handkerchief. Anne, jumping a little when Diana nudged her, had been rather fixated on Gil’s exposed forearms. 

She flushed before answering, “Perfectly lovely. We danced and picnicked and explored to our hearts’ content.”

“And your soul’s?” he teased, eyes only for her. Jane hardly noticed, but Priscilla and Diana thrilled at the interaction.

“Quite,” Anne replied with a grin, her eyes dancing merrily. “We’re off to Hester Grey’s gardens.”

“Oh, then I mustn’t keep you,” he bowed gallantly. “Feel free to leave anything you’re through carrying here, you can pick them up on your way back.”

Anne put down the picnic basket and some of the ‘memories’ that she had collected to preserve for the magical day- perfect blossoms and thread like fern and a perfectly intact butterfly that had iridescent periwinkle wings- near the tree Gilbert had jumped from.

“Thank you,” the girls chimed, relieving themselves of their own items before Anne sighed and went on her way with a cheerful wave to Gilbert and Mr. Blythe. She certainly couldn’t linger the way she wanted to, and she didn’t want to neglect the girls. Once the girls were gone, John Blythe raised his brow at his son. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen Anne.”

Gilbert shrugged, moving to pull himself back up into the tree.

“Something going on?”

Gilbert looked down at his father, reaching up to rub the back of his neck once he was settled on a thick branch. “I’m not all together certain how to explain it.”

“So there is,” his father looked a little triumphant, a grin appearing.

“We’ve decided not to make any promises yet, and…”

“Nonsense. You two have basically been promised for each other since you were children. And you’re twenty already.”

“I know, but Anne’s only seventeen.”

“Not overly young, Gil.”

“We want to get through school first, and I want to go to medical school still. It’s hard to be married-”

“An engagement is not the same thing as being married. And if you two have an understanding already, it might make it easier for you two to have time together.”

“Or it would make it far more difficult to have time alone together,” Gilbert pointed out. “Only a few people know we’re even considering it, so please don’t say anything to Mother yet.”

“But she’d be decidedly happy about it-”

“And she’d want to drop hints to knowing about it to Anne and Anne might get stressed and I’m happy as things are,” Gilbert replied, finding the tool he’d tucked against the tree to start sawing one of the crossed limbs. “Just… be content knowing we have intentions.”

John Blythe was hardly satisfied, but he found himself happy just the same. His son and his ‘intentions’ would end up happily together, which was all he cared about. And Amelia would be overjoyed when there was real news to tell, he supposed.

Gilbert waited on the porch steps to Green Gables anxiously, drumming his fingers against his knee. Marilla had offered a plate of plum puffs and lemonade while he waited, but both sat next to him on the step.

Davy eyed the treats from his place, scowling from the sidewalk towards Gilbert.

Gilbert finally snagged a plum puff before offering the plate out to the boy. “Consider it a peace offering, yeah?” he asked as Davy excitedly grabbed at the treat. 

“W’as a peace offering?” Davy asked around his bite.

Gilbert laughed, grateful for the distraction. “It means you’ll stop glaring at me every time I come to see Anne.”

Davy’s brow furrowed deeply. “Oh.” The plum puffs no longer looked quite so appetizing.

“Oh, no!” Gilbert chuckled again, holding the plate out of the boy’s reach when Davy tried to return the puffs. “No takebacks.”

“You tricked me. Again.”

“Not trickery. And I didn’t trick you into telling us where Dora is, either. Though, gracious you’ve a long memory.”

Davy puffed up his chest. “That’s a’cause I’m smart.”

“As a whip, I hear, though mischievous as a pup.”

“You take Anne away too much,” Davy frowned at him, not quite understanding the phrase Gilbert had used.

“I don’t get to see her nearly so often as you do,” Gilbert pointed out. 

Davy considered that a moment before nodding- he could allow that, he supposed. “Are you courtin’?” Davy asked, causing Gilbert to choke around the drink of lemonade he’d just sipped. “Milty Boulter says that when boys and girls spend time together, they’re courtin’. What’s courtin’? I want to know.”

Gilbert cleared his throat, grasping for straws and finding one in the appearance of Anne at the gate. He leapt up, giving a vague excuse to Davy before making his way over to her.

She grinned when she saw him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before noticing he had a shadow in the form of Davy, who was rather close behind him. She kissed the little boy as well, hoping he wouldn’t think anything of it. 

“Happy Summer, Gil,” she said, straightening up. “Shall we finish Virgil now and then enjoy our first evening off?”

“That sounds perfect,” he replied before sighing. “Anne, I’ve been asked, again, to spend a couple of weeks in Glen St. Mary with my Uncle Dave.”

Anne was crestfallen. “Oh.”

“It would only be four weeks, this time, instead of the whole Summer. My father needs my help this year, so I’d be back in time for the big harvest.”

She sighed. “I suppose that will have to be alright.”

“We’ll write again,” he offered, smiling just a bit when it did brighten her features a little bit.

“Oh, I just know as soon as you leave, disaster will strike and necessitate a long letter,” she said, shaking her head.

“Would it be wrong of me to hope for so much?”

Gilbert had been gone just a week, and Anne missed him with a fierceness that ached. 

Marilla had the twins helping her with some chores outside, so it fell to Anne, who was mending Davy’s clothes, to answer the door when someone knocked.

She did light up rather happily when she saw Amelia Blythe, letting her in eagerly.

“Oh, it’s been ages since I’ve seen you at our home, Anne,” Mrs. Blythe berated good naturedly, delighted when the affectionate girl hugged her impulsively.

“It has been,” Anne agreed, closing the door behind her. “What brings you here? Is everything alright?” A little zing of nervousness touched her at the idea that something may be amiss.

“Quite,” Amelia assured. “I just had a visit from some family members, and they left me with a load of pretty fabric that they had decided didn’t suit them, and I thought of you in a second when I saw it. I thought you might like it for a pretty dress?” 

Anne clasped her hands together. “Oh, really?”

“I certainly wouldn’t wear it, I think it would be wasted on me,” Amelia assured, “And it’s so lovely, I’m certain it would be perfect on you.” She opened the large basket she had slung over her arm, pulling out the corner of the fabric to display an organdy of the softest shade of cream, embroidered all over with sage green leaves and tiny pink rose buds.

Anne gasped, bringing her hand to cover her mouth as the other just barely touched it.

Amelia was enchanted by the response. “You like it?”

“Oh, it’s the loveliest… Are you sure?”

“Quite certain,” Amelia promised. “And there’s a cream muslin to match for the underlay, and a rosy pink silk to tie in a sash.”

“Oh, I’ve never seen fabric so beautiful, thank you so much for thinking of me.”

Amelia waved her off, setting the basket down. “You can return the basket when you’ve finished the dress, so I have an excuse to entertain you at my home. Besides, I’m sure my son will be awestruck by you in such a pretty dress.” She spoke slyly and noted the red that stained Anne’s cheeks with glee.

Anne worked diligently on the dress, a secret part of her hoping to have the frock completed before Gilbert returned. Diana, who was amazed by the pretty fabric, helped her as often and as much as she could. Marilla found quiet pleasure in listening to the exuberant, joyful girls work in the parlor after the twins had been put to bed, the fingers that so often tired of sewing energetic with such a beautiful task. 

Anne was regretful that her dress was nowhere near complete, though, when Priscilla wrote that she and Mrs. Morgan would love to come for a visit to Green Gables. The disasters that followed, though, and the lack of Mrs. Morgan and Priscilla certainly made for an amusing letter to Gilbert, though, who was finding it incredibly interesting, if a little difficult, to follow his Uncle Dave through Glen St. Mary. He wouldn’t tell her of all his doings, though, which she sensed reading between the lines. It just felt as though some days held letters that had vague descriptions of his days where others were a fount of entertaining anecdotes and goings on. 

Unfortunately, though Anne tried to banish the thought, Josie Pye mentioned with no little malice that perhaps Gilbert had found himself someone to court in Glen St. Mary- after all, it wasn’t as though anyone tied him to ‘poky Avonlea’. While, logically, Anne knew they hadn’t told anyone of their attachment, she also felt a little bolt of concern enter her. What if he did meet someone beautiful and gentle and kind who adored him and made him forget about seventeen-year-old school marm she?

Fortunately, just as Anne began to fixate on insecure little thoughts, she received another letter from Gil, who had responded to her last lengthily, amused by all of her little scrapes. He ended his letter with a missive about how very much he missed her and how he was so glad that his time was taken up by work so that he might not dwell on it, and then a question about how he was supposed to endure medical school without her if he missed her dearly after just a couple of weeks.

Josie Pye, Anne determined, was mean for mean’s sake.

Gilbert found much enjoyment from Anne’s next letter, though, when she painstakingly wrote out the humiliating events that occurred ‘for the sake of a willowware platter and for pity’s sake, don’t repeat any of it’.

Anne had never experienced such a blow before, though, than when John Blythe came by Green Gables to deliver a letter to her from Gilbert, all the while explaining that Gilbert wouldn’t be returning on time- he had caught what Dr. Dave was certain was a minor illness, but one he’d rather Gilbert didn’t travel with, just the same.

Gilbert’s letter asked her to please not worry and reminded her that he would be back in Avonlea as soon as he could. Hoping to force such into existence, she had determined that Gilbert would be well and home before her letter reached him, so she refused to send her response. The days turned into a bit of a haze, though, considering that she refused to count them for fear of driving herself round the bend. No, instead she finished her dress and returned the basket to Amelia, remaining for a short visit that was tense with worries left unvoiced and ended with a promise from Anne to return more often.

A week after Gilbert was supposed to have been back in Avonlea found Anne on her return home after walking Diana back to her house, meandering down Lover’s Lane and imagining the conversations the trees must be having about the distracted young miss who usually found time to speak with them.

She was nearly frightened out of her wits when she was jerked from her dreams by a gentle tug of her hair. She flew around with a shriek, bringing her hands up over her mouth when she saw a very amused Gilbert Blythe standing there guiltily, looking a little paler than was usual for him, but otherwise quite well.

“Oh!” she teared up as she threw her arms around him. “Oh, you’re okay,” she breathed when he hugged her tightly to him. 

“I told you I would be,” he reminded her, breathing her in.

“Why didn’t you write to say you were coming home?” she demanded, looking up at him.

“What, and ruin the surprise? No, thank you,” he said with a brilliant smile.

She gave a noise of disproval, shocking them both by lifting up onto her tiptoes to press a hard kiss to his lips. The smile fell from his mouth in favor of returning her kiss, his hands pulling her close as they drank each other’s presence in.

Anne finally pulled away, a little breathless and more than a little relieved. “Oh, I missed you.”

“You have no idea,” he held, pressing his cheek against her temple, content just to hold her for a second and convince himself that she was real. He had dreamt of her so often in Glen St. Mary that he could almost be sure none of this was real.

Anne breathed in deeply. “I think I can guess.”

Eventually, the pair pulled themselves from the wondrous moment of allowing each other to bask in their reunion, continuing to Green Gables.

“You’ve been home already?” 

“Briefly,” Gilbert admitted, sheepish. “Mother kicked me out because I was so distracted.”

Anne laughed, deliriously happy with him beside her. “I can’t even find the ability to tease you for that.”

He pulled her to his side and kissed the side of her head in response, releasing her when Green Gables came into view.

Marilla greeted him with a smile, as warm as she was capable, when Anne led him into the kitchen. “Would you like to stay for dinner?” she asked, unconsciously giving the couple the excuse they needed to spend more time together.

Dinner at Green Gables was a far more boisterous affair than dinner at the Blythe’s, largely due to the animation of Davy Keith. 

Dora was quiet and prim, but Davy was not afraid to put his every thought into words. Granted, much of Dora’s silence was caused by the presence of the handsome gentleman- she had determined she would marry Paul Irving one day, but Gilbert was so wonderful, if he wasn’t so old she would perhaps have set her little sights on him. And, she mused, uncharacteristically observant, Anne seemed rather taken with him.

Marilla asked him questions of his time at the Glen, commanding Davy to hold his tongue for a moment and eat his food.

“I got to go on a lot of calls with Uncle Dave,” Gilbert answered. “But I actually came at a Providential time,” he glanced at Anne. “The schoolmaster was called away for some family troubles, and I was able to fill in for the classes he had intended to keep up through the Summer. Classes that helped some of the adults with reading and economics, but also gave extra support for some of the children. It was a stroke of genius, really, because some of the less well to do children could come for more instruction and the schoolhouse there provides lunch.”

“How lovely!” Anne exclaimed, bursting with pride for him. “You didn’t write about any of this.”

Gilbert had his reasons for that, but he just shrugged. “Fortunately, the schoolmaster returned and he had already signed on for next year. I gathered that they were seriously considering asking me to sign on if he couldn’t return, and I loved the school and the Glen is amazing, but…” he shrugged and took a bite of his food.

Anne pressed her lips together, letting the subject drop for then and Davy chimed in, grateful for the lull in conversation so he could get his question in. “Milty Boulter said Mrs. Lynde’s an old biddy. What’s an old biddy? I want to know.”

Marilla was horrified by the question and Gilbert nearly choked on his laughter. Anne looked at him with wide eyes, imploring him not to encourage such language. “I mean, he’s not wrong,” Gilbert mumbled to her under his breath, causing her to cover her mouth to keep a giggle back.

“I think it’s time for bed,” Marilla changed the subject after instructing Davy that he really ought not repeat things that Milty Boulter said, adding that perhaps he shouldn’t be spending so much time with the boy.

Davy came to his friend’s defense, saying that he liked Milty and he “def’nitely wasn’t gonna make friends with the scared cats Dora was friends with”.

Anne bit her lip at Dora’s uncommon display of emotion when she scowled at her brother. “Bed time,” she urged, ushering them to the door. “I’ll be right back.”

Gilbert nodded and got up to help Marilla clear the table in spite of her insistence that she could handle it. She waved him off so she could get the dishes done, telling him to sit or wait for Anne outside- the girl would likely get through bedtime quickly so she could join him.

Gilbert sat at the table for a second. “Marilla, I was hoping I might speak with you?”

Marilla looked up from the dish towel, glancing at him shrewdly before shaking the water off of her hands and sitting down across from him. 

“I know Anne… mentioned us to you a while back,” he started, forcing his nervous fingers to still on the table. “It won’t be for a while yet, but I would like to propose when she’s ready, with your blessing.”

“Is that a question?”

“I suppose it’s more a wish,” he acknowledged.

She narrowed her gaze at him, Gilbert having to force himself to hold still. “Of course, you have my blessing. You are the only man I can see Anne being happy with,” she began. “She loves you, and her happiness is the only thing that matters, in the end. If you could, please wait a little while to propose, but also to marry. I know you want to go to medical school, and I think it would be easier on both of you if you waited until you were ready to settle before marrying.”

Gilbert closed his eyes, containing his joy before he listened a second to make sure Anne wasn’t coming down the stairs. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a little drawstring bag and passing it to  
Marilla. “The extra teaching the Summer helped me put aside enough money for this,” he told her, proud of his choice.

Marilla almost shook her head at how Anne the ring that Gilbert had chosen was. “You know each other uncommonly well,” she acknowledged, tilting the ring this way and that. He had managed to find a dainty silver ring set with a glittering purple sapphire. The band vined and had delicate leaves, each set with tiny diamond chips and pearls. 

“I couldn’t believe it when I saw it in the window of a jeweler while I waited for the next train from Charlottetown to the Glen,” he said. “I thought I wanted to find her a pink stone or a diamond, but this one spoke to me.”

“She was disappointed when she found out diamonds weren’t purple,” Marilla said, swallowing thickly as she thought about the skinny little girl with eyes too large for her thin face talking about her amethyst brooch. “She’ll love it.”

Gilbert breathed a sigh of relief at the affirmation from Marilla, taking the pouch back and tucking it away safely when they heard Anne coming down. Marilla hastily got up to do the dishes and Gilbert met her at the stairs and whisked her outside with him. They made their way along a path towards Violet Vale, the dusk sprinkling enchantment into the air that was only emphasized by the fireflies Anne delighted over dancing around them.

“I am so glad you’re better and you’re here.”

Gilbert pressed her arm gently. “It was only a cold, Anne. My uncle was overly concerned because I had a cough that reminded him of my illness ages ago. Some of the children in my classes were sick, and I caught it from them.”

“Oh, but I imagined it was far worse- your letter didn’t give me many details, and your parents were so worried and, therefore, absolutely no balm for my fear and I had worked myself into a bit of a state over it.

“Why wouldn’t you want to teach at Glen St. Mary, Gil?” she asked him the question that had been bothering her since dinner. “You seem to enjoy it there, and you could board rent free with your uncle, right? Then you’d save money faster for college.”

“Anne, I have absolutely no interest in being further away from you for so long, and zero interest further in beginning school without you after that.” Gilbert’s response was matter of fact and brought tears to Anne’s eyes. 

“But I don’t want to hold you back from your goals,” she started.

“I’m going to stop you there,” Gilbert told her, stopping to look at her, “so we are very much clear in this matter.” He spoke firmly, “You, Anne, you are my goal. Everything else is superfluous. We could be poor as church mice and I could be a teacher the rest of my life quite happily if it meant I got you. As it is, I don’t think it’s come to such. I’ve saved almost enough to start school either next year or the year after and I am more than content to wait to start college, as long as you are still with me for that. If you’ve decided you no longer want to finish school, that’s fine too,” he grinned. “In fact, I’d marry you in a second if I thought you didn’t want to attend school. If you have decided you no longer want me, I will live with your decision, Anne, but I cannot be away from you for so long until I have no choice. Right now, White Sands is quite far enough away to drive me thoroughly mad. Glen St. Mary would mean I couldn’t come back nearly as often as I would like, and I will not consider it at the moment. I get to see you and I get to help my parents with work in the fields. As far as I am concerned, the situation could only be better if I worked in a school closer to you.”

Anne waited for him to finish speaking before placing her hands on his cheeks and kissing him because she couldn’t possibly be expected to contain herself after such a speech.

His laugh interrupted their kiss, regrettably. “I’d be far more willing to go away more often if I get kisses upon my return, though,” he teased. 

To prove a point, Anne kissed him again and he pulled her close. 

“Don’t tease me with such horrid ideas, Gil,” she replied, pulling back, her pretty nose touching his just a bit.

He chuckled lowly, brushing his nose against hers. “Very well,” he sighed, long suffering, before pressing his mouth back against hers. 

Anne had been so embarrassed with their first kiss that she hadn’t had a moment to consider the wonder it inspired, and they’d been few and far between since. It simply wasn’t considered appropriate, but, now, she considered throwing away propriety because of the wonderful warmth kissing Gilbert caused. She found she didn’t care a bit for what people would say if they knew how terribly they were behaving- and without a chaperone! Oh, but he made her pulse quicken and inspired so many lovely dreams of the future of them. 

As their lips worked together, savoring the moment, Anne found herself slipping into a grin.

“What?” he asked against her mouth, unwilling to disconnect.

She brought her fingers to his chin, stroking gently with her thumb. “You haven’t shaved.”

“Not today,” he confirmed, kissing her again. “I couldn’t on the train and I was far too eager to get to you.” They neither one of them had any interest in pretending coyness with the other.

Anne’s lips found his again at his proclamation. “Oh, I’m sure our feelings for each other are really too improper- almost scandalous.”

Gilbert gave a roguish grin at that, holding her securely before dipping her back and stealing another kiss that left her breathless at its intensity. “Scandalous sounds like quite the fun prospect with you, Anne Shirley,” he teased, laughing when she squeaked, blushing deeply.

“This, I am positive, is a scandal,” she giggled, pulling him to her for another kiss before reluctantly pulling away from him. “But we mustn’t get too used to it, or I’m liable to kiss you in front of everyone and there’s no way we’d be left alone then.”

“I’m not sure I could ever get too used to it,” was Gilbert’s response, kissing the tip of her nose. “But as you wish, my love.”

He spoke offhandedly, almost reflexively, and caused Anne’s heart to leap and twirl and dance in happiness. Anne herself felt rather like doing all of those things, containing a childish squeal and exchanging it in favor of a broad smile, which she hid against his arm.

Diana was amazed at the change that seemed to have bloomed over Anne; she had grown used to Anne’s flights of fancy and her deliberate optimism, but the starry eyes and secret smiles became more and more frequent in the days and then weeks since Gilbert had reappeared in Avonlea.

She was not altogether inexperienced in romance- she found herself in the middle of falling in love with Fred Wright, after all, but Anne positively sparkled. Of course, she ought to have expected it- Anne had always been one for romance, so to actually taste its delights must open a whole new world of dreams for the girl.

However, she was rather astonished to come upon a frantic Anne when she came to Green Gables on a particularly lovely day- frantic, and with a frightfully red nose!

Anne, who made a habit of thanking her lucky stars for her kindred spirits, felt Diana was particularly precious when she both saved supper with Mrs. Morgan and pointed out the dye on her nose.

Fortunately, it had come off, and, thanking Providence further for Amelia Blythe, she donned the dress the girls had so diligently worked on. The pink made her undeniably nervous, but, as her other dress was fluttering gaily on the line just then, it was the only one that she could possibly wear with Mrs. Morgan in her home. 

The day, which Anne had been certain would be a disaster, was a merry one indeed. Anne could scarcely imagine a lovelier visit. And, the ribbon around it, they had gotten to go on a splendid walk with Mrs. Morgan.

In fact, they were walking back to Green Gables through the Haunted Wood, when they came upon a whistling Gilbert Blythe at a fork in the path; he had been headed there, himself, to ask Anne to dinner under his mother’s command and his own delight. His whistle faded out when he caught sight of them, opening his mouth to greet them with the words dying on his lips as he lost his breath when his eyes landed on Anne. Without control of his limbs, his hand came up and clutched at his chest- surely she could not be, in any way, his?

Fortunately, none of the regular Avonlea folks were to be found in their merry little group, or the pair would certainly have been exposed.

The ladies would discuss how perfectly wonderful the pair had been for ages to come- the flawless, shining example of young adoration. Mrs. Morgan, in fact, would base numerous interactions between the romantic characters in her books on the brief meeting she witnessed between Anne and Gilbert.

Priscilla covered her mouth and looked to Diana, who was just as charmed by the look Gilbert gave Anne, who had turned a pretty pink, her fingers dancing down the waist of her dress.

Gilbert seemed to have quite forgotten the presence of the others, taking tentative steps forward. Anne covered her red cheeks when he breathed, “Radiant,” barely loud enough to be heard, but she was smiling so wide her cheeks ached. He held out his palm for hers and she couldn’t help but slip her fingers into his offered hand. Gilbert took a step back, keeping her hand in his and raising it just a bit so that he could take in how unbelievably amazing it was that she even had a slight inclination for him.

Finally, Diana tactfully cleared her throat, unable to remove the smile from her face at the pure happiness and newness of romance that exuded from the pair, “Gilbert, you know Priscilla. This is Mrs. Morgan, her aunt, and Mrs. Pendexter.”

Gilbert coughed slightly. “Hullo,” and his voice cracked in a way it hadn’t in years, forcing a flush to his face and a giggle from the women in front of him. “My apologies,” he cleared his throats. “I’m Gilbert Blythe.”

The ladies gave him sweet smiles and they picked up the conversation before indicating that they needed to leave rather soon. They traipsed back towards Green Gables, Diana securing her arm through Anne’s so that she didn’t get distracted and Gilbert following in a bit of a daze, drinking in the form of the girl he desperately prayed would be his wife. Anne was wearing a dress that floated as she walked, covered in pink-pink!- flowers and she had little trails of lily of the valley, gathered along their walk and threaded through her hair by Priscilla and Diana, tucked among her curls. 

Surely the magical being could not be his- he didn’t deserve her in the slightest!

When the unexpected guests bade their adieus and pulled away from Green Gables, Diana turned to the pair and gave a laugh. She kissed Anne’s cheek cheerily. “Well, then I’m off as well. Be good.”

Anne waved and turned to Gilbert. “Oh, you won’t believe the day I’ve had,” she sighed, taking his arm.

“I can scarcely believe how lovely you are, so I’m willing to listen if you need an ear. It’s about all I’m good for right now,” he admitted, still trying to take her in.

Anne hid her face against his arm, turning pink again with delight.

They wandered towards Lover’s Lane as Anne told her about it, telling him even the embarrassing story of the dye on her nose. Impulsively at that, he kissed her nose. “I adore your freckles,” he stated, matter of fact, though it could be considered a complaint about her trying to get rid of them. “But you look impossibly beautiful, particularly today.”

Anne pulled the skirt of her dress with her free hand. “Your mother gave me the material,” she informed him.

“Oh!” Gilbert recalled at the mention of his mother, “I was to ask if you would like to join us for dinner. Mother said she hasn’t seen you in ages.”

“I would love to, Gil,” Anne replied, regretfully, before she explained that Marilla and Dora needed to have their dinner made, and that Davy was over at Mr. Harrison’s.

“Well,” he said, not at all upset. “Let’s at least walk to my parents’, so Mother can see how grateful I am that you got such a pretty dress, and then I’ll walk you back to Green Gables, yeah?”

“Alright,” Anne agreed happily. She’d get more time with him that way. She had to admit that she sincerely doubted their courtship would be secret much longer- the road to the Blythe’s, after all of their pretty backways, was public and Anne couldn’t find it in herself to release his arm and Gilbert was even less prepared to let her go. He proudly walked with her, entirely oblivious to the carriages that drove past when they were walking towards the gate to the Blythe homestead.

Amelia Blythe was enchanted with how the dress had come out and charmed further still by the pride that shown from her son.

She couldn’t deny being disappointed when they had to turn around nearly as quickly as they had come, but she watched the pair leave, peeking through the curtains in the parlor and clasping her hands together with excitement. She couldn’t even bring herself to care that she felt she was being deliberately left in the dark at that moment- Anne was clinging to her son’s arm and Gilbert was proud as a peacock to have her there! She wondered if the courtship had officially been declared between the two, but they surely couldn’t deny an affection- when they were “friends”, they certainly hadn’t hung from the others’ arm, and that, Amelia determined, was as much confirmation as she needed.

She wondered if she could find some more pretty fabric for Anne- perhaps something with violets? And perhaps she could start making some lace trimmed tablecloths or doilies or curtains? In secret, of course, but it was a happy little prospect, just the same. 

The Summer ended and school began with a pang of remorse; Anne adored Autumn, but she was assuredly upset that the season she loved so dearly was taking Gilbert away to White Sands, even for just part of the week. Still, they found their footing and made themselves balance work, AVIS, and friends even though they craved and coveted time spent with just the other. The more time she spent with him, the more certain she was that he was far too good for her and he could certainly have any young girl he set his eye upon- fortunately, she thought happily, he had chosen her.

When Anne stumbled upon Miss Lavender Lewis, she delighted in telling about her new dear friend and sang her praises. “If I were to be an old maid, I should like to grow as gracefully as she,” she informed him.

He laughed. “Well, darling, I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“You know what I mean, Gil,” Anne waved him off. “Perhaps Miss Lavender shall be precisely the type of lady I would like to grow into, regardless of status of marriage,” she pressed his arm. “She’s perfectly charming and absolutely the most kindred of spirits.”

When he and Anne published the anonymous article in the Observer, Gilbert couldn’t help the smug humor he found in Avonlea folk assuming Charlie Sloane had written the piece- he knew there was no competition, though, evidently, Charlie didn’t.

The 23 of May came about, and Anne was startled to hear the turn of carriage wheels and the stamping of hooves through the open windows of the school house. Even more surprised was she when the door was opened to reveal Gilbert Blythe. She couldn’t help the smile that appeared, one reserved just for him. Her pupils, the ones who saw it, looked among each other with surprise- perhaps their lovely teacher had a beau! “Gilbert, whatever are you doing here?”

He offered her a little smile of his own, waving her over to him after offering a greeting to her class.

“Anne,” he leaned in a little close so he could speak quietly. “I just came from White Sands about as quickly as I could- stopped home first to get supplies and the carriage and tell Dad to get the glass covered. School was dismissed yesterday because we could see the storm that was coming in- the waves had gotten dark and mean and you wouldn’t believe the sky. I think we haven’t too much time, a few hours at best. Perhaps you could dismiss the children? I’ll get started on boarding up these windows, if Davy or some of the other boys who live on the way to Green Gables could help. Then I should have enough wood to board up the windows at Green Gables too, if we can work quickly enough.”

Anne wasted no time- dismissing the children and asking Paul, Anthony, Davy, and St. Claire to please help Gilbert with the boarding. Some of the girls had to be told to head home twice before they left- enchanted as they were with the handsome Gilbert Blythe who had come to interrupt their school day. 

After the windows had been boarded and the doors closed securely, they could hear the low rumble of thunder, still a distance away, fortunately.

They piled into the carriage and Gilbert dropped the boys off at their respective homes, pulling up to Green Gables and unloading the rest of the supplies to get started there. Anne drove the carriage into the barn, just in case, and did all she could to help Marilla prepare.

By the time the windows were secure and the livestock locked away, Gilbert had no time to get back to the Blythe’s- heavy, frightening cracks of thunder shook the house and hail came upon them all at once. He couldn’t contain his relief, though, when they could hear heavy branches smack with resounding cracks against the wood, that Anne was assuredly safe. 

Gilbert stood sentry while the Anne huddled on the floor with Dora and a panicked Davy and Marilla tried to contain her fear. When the first signs of the storm puttering off came, he was the first out the door to assess the damage, bidding them to stay put.

His relief was immense when all he found were tree limbs littered about and an enormous covering of hail stones. He could spy a few patches of the roof where some mending would need to be done, but even the livestock came out well.

He went in to report his findings to Marilla and Anne, catching the latter in his arms when she gave him an impulsive embrace. Neither could find it in them to mind the presence of Marilla, who could understand their relief, or the twins, who didn’t know quite what to make of the display.

“I can fix the patches of roof that need it,” he added. “I’ll just need to find the supplies for it.”

Marilla closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. “Matthew kept spare loads of shingles in the store room,” she said. “Gilbert, I cannot convey my appreciation-”

He shook his head and interrupted carefully, “That’s not at all necessary.”

When they were told Mr. Harrison’s house had been struck, Gilbert gathered the supplies he thought might be necessary to patch the hole in the floor and as much as he could carry, grateful for his father’s generosity- he’d helped him load the carriage with more wood than they could possibly have needed, but he’d sent Gilbert off with instructions to see the school and Green Gables safe.

They went into Mr. Harrison’s home, Anne finding it in her to mourn the rude bird and comfort Mr. Harrison while Gilbert expressed his condolences quietly before setting about to fix the gape as quietly as he could. Eventually, Mr. Harrison found it in himself to realize it was his responsibility. Between the two of them, the floor was patched quickly and seamlessly. 

When the pair left to return to Green Gables, Mr. Harrison watched them go with a furrow in his brow. Well, don’t that beat all, he thought. Something Avonlea gossip certainly hadn’t yet lit on. He tutted to himself, going in search of his pipe. It was none of his business anyway.

A few days later, Anne was loitering in the front yard and Gilbert was climbing nimbly along the roof, fixing the Green Gables roof for them with the help of a very self-important Davy, who was rather smug to be given such an important task, even if it was just to sit exactly where he was and make sure Gilbert didn’t lose the long nails necessary for the task. 

Anne absolutely could have been blown over when Mr. Harrison’s wife (His wife!) all but flew away from Green Gables.

Marilla came out to inquire about the stranger and returned to her work after exclaiming over the shock of the matter. Gilbert helped Davy from the roof before leaping down himself, raising his brow at the expression on Anne’s face.

“Oh, Gilbert,” a giggle slipped from her lips. “We spoke a storm into existence and brought forth a wife for Mr. Harrison from that silly little article.”

When Anne went to see Mr. Harrison, she got the full story from him. She found the tale rather humorous and exactly fitting for such a man who had befriended such a parrot.

She relayed the story to Gilbert on one of their walks and he kissed the side of her head. “Well, I promise if there is anything in particular you decide to ‘fix’ about me in our future Anne, I’ll do what I can to aid you- just, please, do not decide to leave me.”

She grinned and pressed his arm. “I don’t think you have to worry about that, Gil,” she told him. “But thank you for letting me know, just the same.”

“Anne,” he hesitated briefly. “Can we talk about something?”

“We can talk about everything, Gil,” she reminded him.

“I’ve saved the money for school,” he told her, heaving a great breath.

“Oh,” she said, looking at him with shining eyes. “I’m so happy for you, Gil.”

“Are you?” he asked. He was, himself, rather remorseful.

“Of course. I’ll miss you dreadfully, but who knows what lies around the bend? And we’ll be okay,” she promised, lighting in on his little insecurity. He had wanted to propose that Summer, but he didn’t want it to be solely as a result of his leaving. It wouldn’t be, of course, but that would be the impression such a proposal would give just then.

He pulled her tight to him, pressing a kiss to her lips. “Just when I think I’ve discovered all there is to love about you, you present me with still more opportunities.”

She blushed happily, kissing him again before tightening her hold on his fingers. “We’ll find a away,” she promised again.

She was glad for his timing, though, particularly when Mrs. Lynde dropped her knowledge of Gilbert resigning from teaching in order to attend school, so she was able to act as though she hadn’t heard the nosy woman, who had certainly baited her in order to fish for a reaction. She had known, of course, that the woman would become suspicious of the couple sooner or later. She was truly surprised that it had taken Mrs. Lynde so long to pair them.

When Mr. Lynde died and Marilla told Anne she might go to college, Anne nearly burst into tears at the joyous relief it brought. She kissed Marilla’s cheek euphorically after assuring her that she’d never felt as though she was missing something- truly, teaching and remaining at Green Gables held no regrets, especially for the sake of the twins. 

Anne had to force herself to keep from flying to Gilbert in order to wait for Mrs. Lynde to confirm that she would live at Green Gables. As soon as Mrs. Lynde accepted the offer to stay at Green Gables, Anne sent in her resignation from teaching and dashed off to the Blythe’s.

Amelia answered the door and took in the bright eyed girl and immediately directed her to the back orchards when she sensed Anne’s urgency, where Gilbert was fixing a fence while John was in Carmody.

Gilbert straightened from the lower fence, barely catching himself and Anne when she threw herself at him with a short call of warning.

She cried into his shoulder, which rather alarmed him.

“Happy tears, Gil,” she told him with a laugh when he floundered a bit.

“What’s going on?” he asked, holding her tightly to him.

“I get to go to college,” she pulled back, so she might see his face.

He gave a cry of triumph before claiming her mouth. He eased out of their kisses at some point, needing to pull his head from the fog that Anne could tug him into. He chuckled after a few moments. “I fear I am the only person who will be unequivocally glad for this news,” he told her. She gave him an amused look, cocking her brow in question. “Your students will despair, Davy will rage, Diana will be most upset, and Avonlea will mourn your absence,” he informed her plainly. “But,” he kissed the tip of her nose, “I can’t find myself to be the least bit less than gleeful.”

“I haven’t given the slightest thought to the rest of it,” she admitted, with a particular pang for missing Paul Irving. “I’m just so incredibly glad that we won’t be parted.”

“So am I.”

Diana took the news as well as might have been predicted- that is to say, rather poorly. She knew, logically, that she couldn’t keep the blissful age of Anne being at home and all being right with her world forever. She was determined, though, to enjoy their sleepover.

But, as their conversations were wont to turn of late, they remained optimistic and Diana tried to find it in herself to be glad for her friend.

“Has Gilbert proposed yet?” she asked coyly, giggling when Anne covered her face to hide a bright smile.

“No, of course not.”

“What do you mean, of course not?” Diana demanded. “I’m all but counting the days, Anne Shirley!”

“We’re happy, Di,” Anne said, dreamily, before her eyes sharpened a bit. “And what of you and Fred Wright?”

Diana was startled and found herself turning quite red. “He means to ask for Father’s blessing soon.”

Anne had to stifle her squeal in a pillow. The girls fell into giggles at the happiness of both finding their loves, even if they were away from their ideals.

Talk of ideals and courtship led to a discussion of the girls they were school friends with.

Anne’s brow pinched when Ruby Gillis came up. Diana couldn’t help her laugh at Anne’s proclamation that she didn’t much like the girl anymore. “Oh, Anne,” she said with a grin. “I think anyone could guess why you don’t like silly Ruby anymore.” She was silly, and superficial. Ruby was sweet enough still, absolutely, but she still cast her eyes to Gilbert more often than Anne appreciated. “And you can hardly blame her for her interest in Gilbert, dear, as you haven’t publicly announced anything yet.” Though, how they’d managed to keep their courtship so quiet was nothing short of astounding.

Anne hadn’t thought it possible to be any happier, and then she was thrown into helping Miss Lavender plan a wedding for August. One for which Miss Lavender absolutely insisted that though only a few were welcome, Gilbert Blythe must be in attendance.

“Anne, you are absolutely magic and none of this would be happening without you,” Miss Lavender had expressed emphatically. “But I know for a fact that there is more to you and Mr. Blythe than you have told me with words, and nothing would make my wedding day brighter than getting to meet the gentleman who has secured the heart of a girl made of Spring time and delights.

“And,” Miss Lavender added, tucking her arm through Anne’s. “Paul tells me that, besides his father and myself, he has never seen a pair better suited and that he would find it absolutely devastating to see you promised to anyone less worthy, Paul loves you so.”

Anne sat in Violet Vale with Gilbert just days before the wedding, relaying all that had happened to him. She hadn’t gotten to see him very much as the Summer wound to a close, she had been so busy at Echo Lodge and he had been helping his father and preparing for Redmond.

Gilbert listened attentively, unable to move his eyes from her expressive features- her eyes shined particularly bright with the wonderous merriment Anne had discovered came from a heart in marvelous love and watching a couple as much in love prepare to marry.

When she went quiet, her gaze drifting with her dreams, Gilbert pulled her back to him with a quiet, “Anne?”

“Yes?” she asked, giving him a soft smile.

“Marry me?”

A new kind of light dawned in Anne’s starry gaze. “Of course.”

Gilbert sat up straighter, an unrestrained smile appearing and causing his dimple to dig deep into his cheek. “Really?”

“Oh, you dear thing,” she laughed, cupping his cheek. “As if I could possibly have another answer for you.”

He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose. “I love you,” he declared. “Truly, I adore you.”

She hummed, shutting her eyes as he kissed her face. “I love you so.”

He pulled away, making her open her eyes in surprise- she had been waiting, almost impatiently, for his lips to touch hers finally. She found him digging into his pocket, tugging his handkerchief from its depths. “What-” she started before her eyes went wide and tears welled when she spotted the ring he had pulled from its tucks- he’d sewn it in with a couple of stitches, just enough to keep it safe, but few enough that he could easily remove it.

She allowed him to take her hand and slide the gloriously lovely ring in place.

“I know engagement rings aren’t… they aren’t necessary, but this… belonged to you, from the moment I saw it.”

Anne pulled him to her, kissing him euphorically.

That evening, Anne found that Providence had determined she was to be rapturously happy; she ran into Diana, quite literally, on Lover’s Lane.

Anne, as Diana did, knew immediately the news they had for the other and the girls cried and laughed and squealed, hugging each other tight out of uncontained, unrestrained joy.

Anne and Gilbert had decided they could hold their little happiness close to them before telling Marilla, Amelia and John. They didn’t need any public declaration for Avonlea. Amelia, they knew, would insist on an engagement party at some point, but their cups overflowed and they were content to hold it tight for the time.

The wedding was brimming with magic and rightness and Miss Lavender- Mrs. Lavender, indeed, proclaimed the handsome Gilbert Blythe an absolute match for Anne, bringing a tinkling giggle to the surface as the girl in question searched out her- oh! her fiancé! 

They sent of the happy couple and Anne and Charlotta the Fourth cleaned while Gilbert ran an errand.

Anne closed the doors to Echo Lodge with a happy little sigh and set off to wait for Gil, who found her dreaming from her spot along the path that led to the enchanted little home. He paused a moment to admire the pretty picture she painted. He so loved to see her in her rose-bud dress, and the new way she wore her hair suited her unbelievably well.

“Oh, romance came like a dear old friend, Gil,” she sighed, resting her fingers in his when he offered his hand to help her from her perch. “Do you think our wedding will be like that?”

He grinned, kissing her knuckles. “Full of as much merriment, certainly,” he asserted. “But our wedding, my love, will be a long-awaited affair. We’ve been paired for years, it just took us a little while to know it. And I am so very prepared to go all the way through life with you,” he mused, “with no sorrows between us to account for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it does appear that I will be continuing this while I read Anne of the Island, Windy Poplars, and House of Dreams. Just in case, I tried to leave it so that there weren't any loose ends. I so appreciate you for reading and I adore the sweet comments I've gotten, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> L. M. Montgomery's characters fill my heart and I meant to make this one brief, but I started to reread the series and fell in love all over again (and I've read it countless times). I think I shall have to continue this, but it took me quite a while and I have an AU positively itching to be written, so we'll see! Thank you ever so much for your time, I truly appreciate those who take time to read


End file.
